


You're the Sun to my Blue Sky

by Vxporwaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Hinata, Awkward Romance, Blushing, Cute, Falling In Love, Flirty Oikawa, Love Confessions, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, OiHina Week, OiHina Week 2018, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxporwaves/pseuds/Vxporwaves
Summary: Seven days of OiHina made for OiHina Week 2018!!





	1. getting lost in the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ 8/4/2018 ♡
> 
> ♡ **constellations** // first date ♡

Oikawa pouted endlessly, glaring at Iwaizumi as the latter stormed on in front of him, well, he wasn't _storming_ , but that's just the vision that Oikawa saw with his two chocolate eyes. He scrunched his face and mentally demanded that his best friend feel the glare he was aiming at him but it was futile because the ace of the volleyball team was too busy daydreaming while the two of them were on their way to their respective homes for the day.

Volleyball practise finished, they went a bit overtime this afternoon and the time on Oikawa phone lit up as he read _'19:23'_  but he didn't mind. Yeah, his muscles felt heavy and his sweat felt pretty unpleasant on his skin but the breeze made it a little better but he just didn't mind if it was that late when he could stare up at the darkened sky and- no, the clouds were blocking his view.

He was pretty annoyed right now, Iwaizumi ignored him and walked ahead of him too, like he was in front of him in some weird, sick sense in the setters head but he only asked one thing, why couldn't Iwaizumi just give him this? He hadn't asked for that much of his friend, had he?

_'Iwa-chan, spike my tosses!'_

_'ah~ my bad, Iwa-chan, try running a bit faster?'_

_'Iwa-chan! don't leave without me~!'_

It wasn't  _that_  bad, except for the fact that this was only today. It wasn't Oikawa's fault though, he had to keep training -  _they_  had to all keep training, to beat that _shit_ -orizawa and just go to nationals and  _dammit_  Oikawa had to distract himself because no matter what, it seemed that he couldn't for the life of him, stop thinking about that chibi-chan.

The one with orange hair and light brown eyes and incredible speed, Oikawa's eyes narrowed on the ground now at the thought of the short boy that made his fists clench, why couldn't he just  _stop_  thinking about him? It was pissing him off but it was all so confusing and irritating and it just brought him back to his current predicament because today's date repetitively rang through his mind like an alarm clock broken and blaring every few minutes and he just had to make sure  _again_  that he wasn't seeing things, to make sure the one on his phone wasn't actually something  _ridiculous_  like a seven and he muttered the words he read with a distasteful unpleasantness in his mouth when his tongue moved along the top of his mouth to breathe out, "the first of July.."

"Huh?" Iwaizumi turned his head halfway to glance at the boy diagonally behind him, his face softened when he noticed how Oikawa had been looking at his phone, "Oh, you're birthday's coming again..."

Oikawa brightened, shock was the first thing he felt because how did he not even remember his own birthday? It had to be because of that damn shrimp from the school of crows, he had to be pretty damn cute to be able to make Oikawa Tooru forget his  _own_  birthday, like, it was one of the days in the school year where he was absolutely  _lathered_  in gifts and compliments, by this year he didn't even have to worry about bringing lunch or money to school because he knew his fans would make something delicious for him. 

But something about seeing that first year from Karasuno didn't really make him excited about the gifts and compliments he'd receive on his birthday.

 

_'Iwa-chan, watch the stars with me on the seventh!'_

 

The next day after school, Iwaizumi had miraculously reluctantly agreed to join Oikawa on his outing to the sports youth centre that the uncle and nephew frequently visited. The three of them had only been walking to the entrance when Oikawa paused quite suddenly, the sight before him made his stomach churn and his face morph into one of discomfort and awkwardness,

"Oi, what's wrong?"

Takeru; even if he was still a child - a preteen, if you will - simply slowed to a stop in front of his uncle and watched the way Oikawa's eyes had brightened and how the ghost of a smile could be seen on his obviously nervous face, the smaller boy followed Oikawa's line of sight just as Iwaizumi was about to toss the volleyball that he had been rolling in his hands to spike it at Tooru's face.

"What's that? Someone you know?" Iwaizumi looked at the kid who was now looking at the same thing as Oikawa, "A crush?" As if experiencing a new revelation, Iwaizumi's eyes widened tenfold to see Kageyama and Hinata walking out and away from the centre in a slow pace, both of them seeming content with the new building they had found on accident that actually turned into a hidden treasure for the recreational activities.

"Kageyama and.. Hinata?" Iwaizumi spoke loud enough for the setter to hear and he snapped his eyes to the quiet player but he faltered immediately at the sight of the blush taking over his face, it was so awkward and unlike Oikawa that Iwaizumi couldn't help the explosive flush of pink on his face either, " _Oi!_  Stop being so weird!"

Even if they had only properly met enough times to count their encounters on one hand, Oikawa definitely seemed affected by them as he scrambled to hide his blushing cheeks when Takeru laughed at his expense, "Tooru has a crush!" Iwaizumi sputtered and coughed, unaware of what had sprouted this on and yet he managed to compose himself just in time to see Hinata and Kageyama closing in on them on their way out, they hadn't been paying attention; even if Takeru had yelled  _pretty_  loud, and Oikawa turned away stubbornly, a frown on his face though he couldn't be taken seriously with the blush on his cheeks.

Even though Takeru and Iwaizumi  _never_  took him seriously.

"Takeru, show some respect for your beloved uncle! I'm taking time out of my day to come here for you!"

The little boy rested his hands on the back of his neck, "no one asked you to." He replied without hesitation and Oikawa furrowed his brows to retort before a voice caught his attention, effectively making his heart unmistakably quicken to which Iwaizumi noticed with a calculating stare; the change on Oikawa's face was just too damn obvious.

"Bakayama, why can't you just come with me~?"

He'd been sulking, way too upset to even notice the Grand Kings' presence and Oikawa didn't know whether to be relieved or bitter about it, he turned out to be both though, "that chibi-chan walked by without even noticing me?!"

"Why would I want to go see stars, sounds stupid, dumbass."

Hearing  _this,_ Oikawa froze and Iwaizumi watched the entire exchange with a bored face and yet his eyes were intrigued, he recalled the conversation they had last night, about Oikawa wanting to see the stars but Iwaizumi didn't want to - he mainly declined because of how tired and annoyed he was at the present time - but that didn't stop the brightness from coming to Oikawa's eyes again and Takeru didn't exactly know what to make of the conversation that his uncle was eavesdropping on so he spoke quickly to inform Oikawa of his intentions, "I'm bored, see you inside."

But Oikawa didn't mind nor care  _at all_  because Hinata was getting away, he was about to leave without hearing what the Grand King wanted to say - if he even knew what he wanted to say and Iwaizumi simply stared at the two boys and oddly found the sight seriously refreshing.

Seeing his best friend _Oikawa Tooru_  pining over a first-year who had literally just walked away without a care was too comical for him too even say anything, instead, Hinata did,

"But it's those two stars, you know, Al-Alt- something and som-" The boy of hair the colour of the sun pouted and pulled at his soft-looking hair that Oikawa desperately found himself wanting to run his fingers through. And Kageyama didn't even look at him, rejecting his offer to see the stars with him, the ones that Oikawa knew all too much about - according to Iwaizumi.

And neither of them heard of how the first year setter mentioned the ace setter in their fleeting conversations, though it was only Kageyama that caught the blush on Hinata's face at the sound of the Grand Kings' name.

_"I can show you the stars!"_

Oikawa curses the way everyone stopped to look at him, the way Iwaizumi stifled a laugh at the sound of his cracked voice and he curses the way his eyes pierced into Hinata and vice versa.

 

"What do I do, Iwa-chan!?"

"Wha-why're you asking me for? You've done this plenty of times before, you piece of trash!" 

Iwaizumi couldn't help feeling disdain towards the familiarity of the situation. He'd been through this cycle before and it wasn't very pleasant at all, it was stupid and a waste of time in Iwaizumi's opinion but that might be because he's never really had a serious crush on anyone before and he always believed that relationships were for more mature people (one of the main reasons the ace of the volleyball team never confessed to that girl in junior high but the other reason was because of shittykawa's teasing) and so he answered just as he would every other time Oikawa had the audacity to ask him about something like this.

"No, this is different, I swear it!"

He'd heard that many times before as well. It was getting old now and Iwaizumi was surprised that he hadn't dated half the entire female student body yet. But he hadn't, because his ex-girlfriend dumped him because he was too focused on volleyball and it seemed like the captain only fed off of the affections that the girls (and some guys) held for him - that's what made him seem even more like trash in Iwaizumi's eyes.

Once again, they were walking home. Coach decided to cut practise short and it was still early in the afternoon when they left but Oikawa couldn't stop whining. 

It was easy to say that the captain was the reason that practise had to be ended early because even as the entire team heard about how much Oikawa was panicking and relishing in the new information that Hinata wanted to see the stars but had no one to go with, he just couldn't focus and his tosses were off. Even though he never failed to make the ball reach the spiker, it was either a little too high or too low, too fast or it floated in the air too slow and those tiny,  _minuscule_  changes were enough to cause a rift in the practise game that no one expected to effect them so much.

"You've said that before, Oikawa.." Iwaizumi was pretty much growing tired of this now, his hand rested on the bottom half of his face in exasperation but he kept his explosive emotions inside because he just believed that Oikawa wasn't worth getting mad at because he was just as inexperienced in something like this - if Oikawa proved to be telling the truth.

"I know that, Iwa-chan," his voice fell serious, a crestfallen frown on his face and Iwaizumi thought he resembled a child who'd be reprimanded by their parent, "but chibi-chan is different, I feel... _gross_ when I look at him. He's annoying!" 

Just when Iwaizumi thought he'd be able to see something honest and genuine on the kings' face, he just had to go and shit on all of his expectations but Iwaizumi couldn't deny he was still a crappy guy. Who insults their crush for making them feel a certain way?

"You're such a crappy guy.." Iwaizumi was sure he'd never see the day that Oikawa proved him wrong and Oikawa gaped, seeming insulted by his random statement, "if this is so difficult for you then why don't you just go to the gym and ask him out." Oikawa didn't know what he meant until his chocolate eyes focused on the building about one hundred metres away from them, "wha-"

"What? You didn't realise you ended up walking here?" 

Karasuno stood before them, students shuffling out of the school and inside due to their club activities and Oikawa flushed once again; similar to how he did when he saw the orange-haired boy yesterday, and Iwaizumi sighed in distaste because Oikawa was usually so confident and flirtatious that it made Iwaizumi want to hurl but it looked like Hinata really was giving Oikawa a tough time and the bastard didn't even know it.

"If all this talk about Hinata is really making you like this," Oikawa still hadn't looked at him, probably prepping himself to go to the volleyball gym, "making you stuff up in practice then I suggest you go and ask him o-"

"I'll see you in a bit, Iwa-chan!" 

...

A vein in Iwaizumi's neck protruded to twitch as the ace severely wished he had a volleyball in his hand to spike Kusokawa hard enough to knock him out. He glared at the boy until he disappeared behind a wall, listening to the way the students grew louder at the sight of not only a guy from another school but at Oikawa who simply smiled and walked by like a man on a mission.

He used his perfect looks and his skyrocketing self-confidence to get directions to the gym where he knew the volleyball team must be practising but at he neared the building, he couldn't help the nerves that caused his hands to tremble when thinking of the chibi in his sports attire; jumping, sweating and yelling in front of so many other boys.

So with  _that_  on his mind (nice going, Oikawa) he opened the door, prideful and smug grins to see the team stop and stare at him, mouths agape and yells coming from their mouths when only one shaky, red-faced boy stood out the most.

He didn't mind saying it right then and there and he didn't care if Iwaizumi thought he wasn't serious - he didn't care if  _anyone_  thought he wasn't serious  - but, just for the sake of Hinata's nerves, he chose to call the boy outside to speak with him, away from prying eyes and so with that in mind, Oikawa found himself walking to the refreshing guy first,

"I need to speak to chibi-chan, is that alright?"

Unlike the bright look in his eyes, the captivating grin on his lips, it was Oikawa's earnest tone that had Sugawara gaping for a split second before he recomposed himself and nodded shortly, "ah, sure.."

Daichi and Sugawara shared off looks and Kageyama glared at the Seijoh boy sceptically, coming to the conclusion that he was simply out to seek their new strategies and moves but as the third year spared Tobio a mere glance, he was in awe.  

This was a Oikawa that he had never seen before and then his grin, the grin that made girls hearts melt and made him get what he pleased, it turned genuine and even Yuu found his heart halting for a moment before he finally yelled and sputtered about why the  _fuck_  the captain of their enemy was here.

Daichi calmed them, telling them to get back to practice but it sort of failed because he was still in shock at the fact that  _Oikawa_  had asked Sugawara if he could speak to his kouhai and Hinata was shaking in his spot, incoherent murmurs tumbling from his mouth at an exceedingly fast rate when Oikawa was finally standing right before him, 

"Ch-.." he paused, the dryness of his mouth couldn't stop him now, "Hinata, can we talk? Outside?"

And Hinata was a human bag of anxiety who was malfunctioning by the second, nodding and unable to form words as he reluctantly followed the setter like a robot. Heat covering his face when they neared the door and Hinata didn't dare look away from where he was going in frights of tripping over his feet or doing something incredibly embarrassing because his chest was hurting because of the sheer speed that his heart was thumping, ringing in his ears.

"Hinata, go out with me."

With plenty of time and emotions to explore these feelings, Oikawa cut right to the chase and he was sure his facade that hid his nerves was solid, enough for Hinata to tremble at the sight of his sincere smile and he sputtered once more, surely about to break a fuse and implode from the inside out but Oikawa couldn't help how badly he wanted this.

He wanted to be more to Hinata, he wanted Hinata to only think about him just like he always thinks of Hinata and it made him angry, it messed with his game-playing and Oikawa was sure that their equal desire to want to see the stars could bring them closer together just like he had hoped. 

Repressing these emotions and affections had really been taking a toll on him.

"O-Ok-" and Hinata couldn't even answer at first, but all Oikawa had to do was get closer to him, smile and simply reassure him, "you don't have to be so nervous, Hinata."

"I-I-.. Okay."

 

Every day from then, Oikawa made sure to see Hinata. He would walk him home, accompany him to the convenient store and often they would walk around the mall endlessly without a concern in their minds just because Oikawa was so content with being by his side but he couldn't say the same for the smaller boy and yet, by the brightness in his eyes and the flushed look on his face, he just assumed that Hinata was okay with being by his side too.

And on the seventh, they both met each other again because there was a festival, the one celebrating the stars that finally got to the one day of the year when they got to be together. Oikawa waited by the front gate, at the shrine, and he stood there patiently with a gentle look in his eyes though the crowds of girls surrounding him didn't look too good to the bright-haired boy who had just arrived.

Hinata; after finally grabbing each and every ounce of courage to go, had thrown on his yukata and he just couldn't stop sweating. He tripped many times and then once he finally reached the side of the small mountain, he paused to catch a breath and ease his whimpering soul that threatened to leave his body.

And then he went up, tightening the straps of his yukata as he went with sweaty palms and second doubts but the second he made it up, he felt that maybe it was worth it.

It was worth it when Hinata made it up because the sight of Oikawa,  _the_  Oikawa Tooru, in a dark purple yukata with deep red straps staring at him with such a gentle gaze almost made him tear up in sheer relief and happiness. Because he was so glad he agreed to let Oikawa to him the stars in the sky that the both of them adored.

And even when Hinata couldn't help feeling something weird in his chest at the sight of the girls but then, as if the clouds passed for the way of the sun, Oikawa walked by them with a fleeting smile to greet the boy he had been wanting to see here in the festival for hours upon hours.

They met each other halfway and neither could speak before Hinata finally caught sight of the stars surrounding Oikawa in the night sky. At least he thought they were surrounding him because the stars up above just looked like the ones in his eyes that were looking right down at him,

“Gra-grand king!”

Oikawa found himself snickering at the sight of the flustered boy, growing even redder under the fairy lights that the festival provided along the stalls of food and miniature games,

“Just call me Oikawa, okay?” He leaned closer suddenly, “I wouldn’t mind Tooru, either..”

Hinata squeaked and backed away, the tips of his ears growing so red that it could be considered a talent but Hinata turned away, even though he could be read like a piece of paper. 

But Oikawa found that rather than being like this for the entirety of the night, he’d like it much, _much_ more if Hinata just grew comfortable with him. He walked alongside him through the main street of the festival and with the help of his promising confidence, Oikawa reached down to grab Hinata’s hand.

The smaller boy flinched as soon as he felt something on his hand but he; amazingly, didn’t pull away. He looked away from the captain of Seijoh and then tightened his hold on his hand, entwining their fingers to have Oikawa beam down at him like a prideful spouse.

“You know, chibi-chan, I didn’t know you were all that interested in the stars and all that..” He filled the silence with small talk when they grew nearer to the edge of the festival, away from prying eyes when Oikawa had a goal already in mind. He had been softly leading his crush through the stalls and onto the grass so that they could both be alone.

“I-I know, I haven’t really.. I just..” He sputtered but his mind wandered when Hinata finally caught sight of the bright stars, catching the two that he had been wanting to see ever since finding out about them.

“My friends, from junior high,” Hinata explained with a calming voice, “they told me about this festival and I didn’t know what it was for so.. they told me.”

He began blushing again and Oikawa couldn’t help think he was just so adorable, holding his hand and turning red like that, “Oh~ so you know about Altair and Vega?”

He stared down at the orange-haired boy, his vibrant light-brown eyes turning to focus on him in wonder when he simply nodded his head, it took a few seconds for him to continue, almost breathlessly, “I-uh, sort of..”

Finally, they had managed to find a spot with an amazing view, one overlooking Miyagi with the stars right above them, almost as if Hinata could reach them if he just jumped.

“They were lovers..”Oikawa didn’t say anything until he sat on the ground and the other found himself following his actions wordlessly, in fear of embarrassing himself or just because he wanted to hear more, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“A seamstress and a shepherd, they fell in love by a river an-“

He paused, catching the way Hinata had tilted his head like a cute puppy, “a girl who made clothing and a guy who takes care of sheep..?” Hinata rubbed the back of his head, flustered, “A-ah, right.”

Oikawa chuckled, slowly moving closer to Hinata’s side on the ground without the latter noticing when he looked back up to the stars, “she made clothes for the gods-“

“the _gods!?_ That’s so cool!” 

Surprised, Oikawa couldn’t help the feeling of immense relief come over him like a wave, the true signs of Hinata Shouyou were coming out, little by little and it warmed Oikawa’s heart, heat being felt in his cheeks because of the way Hinata looked at him, 

“that’s right,” he continued, staring at the boy instead of the stars that he adored, “they always came to each other but the gods kept trying to keep them apart-“

“wha- _why?!_ What’s it to them?!” 

The enthusiasm that Hinata showed only made Oikawa hearts thump harder, he smiled and he couldn’t feel an ounce of annoyance towards him even though he had been cut off twice now. And while Hinata had been riled up due to the actions of the gods, Oikawa felt giddy because he didn’t even realise that Oikawa had draped an arm over his shoulder now, their sides touching and sharing warmth, 

“I know right~? And then Altair asked Vega’s father if he could marry her but he told Altair that Vega’s life was cursed and she had to live to please the gods,” this time, Oikawa waited for Hinata’s reaction, finding his face scrunched up into one of distaste, “that’s so mean..”

This time, it was Oikawa getting fired up now, the story having turned to one of drama and ultimate love when he spoke of how Altair no longer cared for the gods and did as he pleased, entering Vega’s home to take her away but gunshots alarmed the two lovers of their situation and while both intended to protect each other, Altair got in front of his beloved and hugged her one last time.

Oikawa paused there for dramatic effect,

_“What?!”_

Hinata exploded, yelling at the skies for what they had done without thinking for who may be watching - or even what he was doing, _“stupid gods..”_

Oikawa watched with a fond smile, mentally capturing the sight of Hinata messily clothed in a yukata as the stars surrounded him like an angel, 

“Hinata, there’s more~” he teased the smaller boy, watching how he became embarrassed and kneeled back to the ground, this time in front of him,  “the bullets bounced right off of the lovers, the gods had protected them and their love.” The story never failed to make Oikawa gush at how cute it was, “Altair took Vega into the forest where they got married!” He grinned and Hinata saw it, every inch of it.

The way Oikawa’s cheeks lifted and his teeth shined, the way his fluffy hair bobbled a little and then his eyes lifted to the stars, those chocolate eyes that Hinata had been having trouble trying to get out of his mind,

“But…”

Hinata waited, Oikawa leaned back in mock exasperation - it made the smaller boy nervous as he leaned forward a little,

“But..?”

Oikawa looked at him again, his fingers tugging the grass under his hand, “the gods were mad that they couldn’t stop them from being together…

And one night when the two were sleeping, the gods separated them into two glass boxes and put them in the sky separated by the milky way.”

Hinata’s jaw dropped but he couldn’t say anything as he let the other boy continued, eager to know what happened next, 

“People say that their love burns brighter than any star in the sky,” he found himself looking at the two all the while his body moved on its own to reach Hinata as he continued - almost breathlessly, almost like he was tired,

“And every year on the seventh day of the seventh month, Altair cries so hard that all of the birds on earth fly up to create a bridge with their wings so that they can be together for a single night.”

Hinata had a massive urge to look at the sky again, his vision was obstructed by Oikawa, “th-that’s nice..” Hinata breathed out.

Oikawa nodded, treasuring the way Hinata looked at him like he was some angelic, ethereal being, “Hinata..”

They had both gotten closer to each other now, close enough to feel each others breaths on the other but neither of them moved away, neither moved in as well,

Oikawa breathed in quickly, finally asking what he’d want to say all night, “can I ki-“

“Kiss me..” Hinata whispered, hoarsely.

It was then that Oikawa realised Hinata had been staring at his lips the entire time, seemingly hypnotised by the sight and all this talk about lovers was making the two more heated than they had expected but Oikawa could think of nothing but to comply when he kept going and Oikawa; in that moment, didn’t find himself missing the shy and awkward Hinata at all,

Because he just licked his lips and moved closer like they were gravitating to one another, _“please”_

And _fuck,_ Oikawa had no choice to comply, laying a single kiss upon the others trembling lips before pulling apart briefly, as if asking for an approval to keep going but Hinata only fell forward with nothing but the desire of feeling Oikawa lips on his, wanting to lay his hands on him and Oikawa let out a guttural sound from the back of his throat because of how Hinata harshly pressed himself, pressed his lips upon Oikawa's but neither stopped and neither knew when to stop but they didn't care because it was time-stopping and mind-racing all at once and he was warm, Hinata thought.

He wanted to keep going, Oikawa thought.

And Oikawa could feel how Hinata had furrowed his brows amidst the kiss because of the sheer and raw passion between the two that ignited the burning fire of need and desire in them when Oikawa's hands held the sides of Hinata's face and Hinata's hands shoulder the flap of Oikawa'a yukata that covered his chest, he felt the fabric, tempted to pull it slightly as Oikawa opened his mouth to allow his tongue through and Hinata; having no previous experience, followed his actions, eager to satisfy the older boy but Oikawa wasn't worried about that in the slightest as Hinata was practically in his lap, holding his clothing and he slid his hands into Hinata's hair and  _damn_  his hair was really soft and so smooth to touch and pull.

After what seemed like a long,  _long_  time between the two, Oikawa finally found himself pulling away and found himself seriously-yet-oddly satisfied about the string of saliva that connected the two as they parted, they still remained close as they breathed each other in and Hinata looked and sounded as if he'd run a marathon. Oikawa simply raised a brow but his chest still burned with pure happiness, "Hinata, you didn't breathe through the.." he huffed, properly regaining his breath also, "kiss?"

He didn't know if that's what he should've said after the two of them embraced each other so passionately but by the way Hinata flinched as if being caught doing something he shouldn't have, Oikawa knew he was right.

But by the way Hinata kneeled in front of him; half in his lap, panting for a breath (Oikawa was equally - or less - out of breath so he concluded that the two had taken each others breaths away), swollen lips, messy hair and a loosened yukata, Oikawa knew that this was a sight that he had been wanting to see for who knows how long and he always wanted to see it, only for him, always.

"Don't worry, we can keep kissing, breathe thr-" he didn't get to finish when Hinata frantically brought his lips to Oikawa again, the force causing Oikawa to fall back on the grass as the smaller boy laid over him, their bodies touching and separated by the clothes of their yukatas and he knew that Hinata wanted this just as much as him - if not more.


	2. falling slowly and all at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ 9/4/2018 ♡
> 
> ♡ family/pets // **fake dating au**  ♡

When Hinata walked to the city with Oikawa holding his hand, fingers entwined affectionately, he didn't pay attention to the thumping of his heart when all he could focus on was getting to see the sight of Kageyama's look of defeat. He didn't think about how his palms were sweating nor did he somehow manage to notice the way his cheeks flushed with heat because of the boy by his side.

He simply lead the third-year by the hand, almost skipping to get to their location where Kageyama was waiting to see the result of their bet. And it was good, Hinata had won and he felt giddy, he was ahead of Kageyama now as their scores were 53-52 in Hinata's favour. And it felt  _great_  because he could rub it in the younger setters face all he wanted.

So, he managed to ignore the looks that the pair received and he couldn't help thinking it was even better because of Oikawa's reason for agreeing to the deal. It was perfect, killing two birds with one stone and the two were content. 

But, without Oikawa knowing, Hinata also used these moments to show off his fake boyfriend, showing all the girls and guy he walked by in the city that he had managed to snag someone as hot as Oikawa. And it was crazy because just a week ago; a few days after they sealed the deal, Oikawa had gotten asked to be a model for a teen magazine on the street. Even if Oikawa loved the look of immense awe on his fake boyfriends face, he had to turn it down because he just wanted to spend time with his fake boyfriend.

And he shouldn't have felt that way but he did.

Skip to a week later, Oikawa was conflicted between wanting to tell Hinata about these fleeting feelings of affection he held towards the smaller boy or keeping them to himself because of the deal.

 

_"Eh? what does she want with captain?"_

_"Dumbass Hinata, she confessing to him, obviously!"_

_Kageyama glared at Hinata as if he was stupid (which he was) and Hinata flinched, blushing at the sight because he didn't know whether to keep watching or to give them privacy - he really wanted to keep watching (so he did) and Sugawara approached them to see what the commotion was about,_

_"Su-Sugawara-senpai!?" Flailing his arms, to block Sugawara's vision from the sight of Daichi being confessed to, he tried to divert the ashen-haired boys' attention and Kageyama stood by with an odd look on his face, "Hinata-kun.. what are you doing?"_

_"E-Ehh, w-well..."_

_"Daichi-senpai is being confessed to." Kageyama had no sense of awareness and Hinata looked up at him in shock, his light-brown eyes wide and darting from his senpai and to his partner, "Eh?"_

_Hinata whisper-shouted, "Bakayama, why would you say that?!" And Kageyama pouted harshly at the sound of being reprimanded by a dumbass like him, "Oi, watch how you talk to me, idiot, dumbass Hinata!"_

_"Uh, guys..."_

_"Oi, don't say idiot if you're going to call me a dumbass too!"_

_"I'll call you what I want, dumbass Hinata, idiot, stupid Hinata!"_

_"G-Guys.."_

_"Oh yeah! Well, I bet that language will never get you a girlfriend, Kageyama! No friends, forget that, you won't even be able to get a girlfriend!"_

_The raven-haired setter sputtered, "Girlfriend!? Who says I want a girlfriend? I bet you can't get one either, you're too stupid!"_

_"Haah~?!" Hinata neared him, their noses almost touching as Hinata got on his tiptoes, "Of course I can, I have one right now!"_

_Daichi, now having come towards the commotion completely stopped as he stood by Sugawara. In the midst of their argument, the elder setter had been trying to get their attention but it had been futile but now even he was speechless, "Hinata, you have a girlfriend?!"_

_The team mom couldn't help feeling pride and yet he just wondered who would be enough to handle someone as bright and enthusiastic as Hinata, "That's right, I have a boyfriend - actually!" Neither of them - not even Hinata - knew he was referring to a boy he had been pining over ever since their first meeting in the practise match they held together._

_Hinata grew a smug smile on his face, watching his partner condescendingly as he continued and also managing to dig himself into a deeper hole, "he's totally into me, so~ lovey-dovey, you wouldn't believe it!"_

_"You're lying!" Kageyama knew he was lying, there was no way someone like that would date Hinata and who the hell would be lovey-dovey with him. And neither Daichi nor Sugawara found themselves wanting to get in between their quarrel because of the sheer amusement they were experiencing, their hands brushing against each others briefly._

_"I bet you meat buns for a whole week, I'm not lying!" The haughty grin on his cheeky, shitty face made Kageyama's insides boil and he agreed immediately, "Fine! When I find out you're lying, you have to buy me milk and yoghurt whenever I say so for a whole week."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_Both of them huffed._

_"Daichi, what'd you say to that girl, did you accept her confession?" Even though they were both riled up immensely, they couldn't help being really intrigued, "Wha-?" they saw the worried glance he threw at Sugawara; who had smiled back with a gentle look, "she was asking me a question for maths..?"_

 

Oikawa found himself thinking about that story a lot, especially when he was in bed as he was supposed to be asleep. He couldn't help but feel unimaginably grateful that amidst his angry word-vomit, Hinata spoke of how his nameless lover was incredibly lovey-dovey so he could do anything and just say that it was because of the deal, because they had to make it look real and able to convince others (Kageyama) that they really  _were_  dating, even if they weren't.

And so Oikawa walked slightly behind Hinata, squeezing his hand every so often with affection pouring from his heart and the smile couldn't be wiped from his lips no matter how hard he tried. The sun was shining on his and god was on his side as they walked completely natural towards one of the bigger parks in Tokyo to meet Kageyama there because he claimed that he had something to do there anyway.

"Oi, Chibi,"

"Huh?" 

Hinata gave him a sideways glance, his hand loosening a little as they walked through the busy streets and yet Oikawa only tightened his hold again to make sure they never separated, "what are you planning to do when we get there?"

Hinata, relaxed and satisfied, looked up at him properly and Oikawa didn't even know how much Hinata had been admiring the sight of his fake boyfriend in that moment that lasted a couple of seconds, "what do you mean..?"

"you said that I'm really lovey-dovey with you, right?" a gleam appeared in his eyes that went unnoticed by the younger boy, "so should we kiss~?"

Neither of them had  _actually_  done so but Hinata didn't know if he was ready to do such a thing. Just looking at him, his heart raced and Hinata always deduced that it was because of the fact that he  _still_  couldn't believe that Oikawa agreed to fake date him but he was beginning to think it was something else because every night when he got home, he couldn't help remembering the way Oikawa's calloused palms and smooth fingers seemed to fit in his own smaller hand so snug and  _perfect_  that he couldn't help think that it shouldn't be fake -  _they_  shouldn't be fake.

Just from their hands and the warmth he experienced, Hinata couldn't help thinking that they should probably, maybe try it out for real. But could he really give his first kiss to Oikawa?  _A boy? **The grand king?!**_

"U-Uh..I-I me- wh-wha~" 

He subconsciously backed away, almost as if he thought Oikawa would kiss him right then and there on the street but the boy with the fluffy brown hair chuckled at the flustered boys' expense, finding his reaction too cute for him to be even a little disappointed by the way he reacted.

It was natural, he supposed. 

And they weren't  _actually_  dating.

 

_"Tooru? You're home?"_

_His mum and dad came to his room to see the television on, a high school volleyball game playing on the screen and his dad clicked his tongue when Oikawa turned to them with small bags under his eyes, "Iwaizumi-kun's gonna smack you again when he finds out you were up late watching these." He smirked and Oikawa gaped, too physically drained to say anything initially because of how long he had been sitting in the front of the screen, the one that displayed a sweaty, orange-haired boy jumping so high it looked as if he'd take off._

_"Hey! Iwa-chan's mean but he cares about me! That's all!" His mum smiled at the sound of his whiny voice, adding onto what his father had said when the male disappeared to go to bed, "well we're the ones that get to hear all your crying about it, aren't we?"_

_She smiled teasingly but she made no move to leave just as his father did and Oikawa paused the video, it ironically paused on another image of Hinata, "Tooru," she instead, moved off of the side of the door to come closer to him, gaining his undivided attention with her sweet, motherly tone, "one of our neighbours, you know Chiaki-san, right?"_

_He narrowed his eyes, nodding in affirmation, almost cautiously, "she told me about her niece, she's your age, you know?"_

_Oikawa almost groaned in annoyance, if it hadn't have been for the tender look in his mothers eyes, "What about her?"_

_The woman's smile widened, "I saw a picture of her, she's really pretty - I think you'd like her, I told Chiaki-san that you might be up for it-"_

_"'Kaasan... no.." He almost wept (he might have, mentally) and he rubbed his eyes in exasperation, feeling the weariness come over him like a wave so suddenly after having his eyes attached to the television for so long, "I already have someone, okay?"_

_His voice turned cold, harsh but his mother didn't seem to notice at all and he stiffened, unable to look at her when he replayed what he had admitted in his head._

_'I already have someone, okay?'_

_Oh jeez, did he have to say something as direct as that? So many other times, he had managed to divert the conversation by reassuring his mother that he was doing fine with only Iwaizumi by his side (no matter how many times his mum said it was different because they were childhood friends) but now, his eyes set on the screen, he scanned the hungry look in Hinata's eyes and he just spoke, without thinking at all._

_"What? You do?!" She looked overjoyed, "Oh Tooru, why didn't you tell me? This is great, when can we meet them?"_

_"Urgh.." he pouted, but looked over at his mum with a shining smile, smug and proud, "Next week, or something - I'll have to let him know."_

_"Oh this is so exciting, I'm so happy for you, baby."_

_He nodded, affirming the false information he had given to his kind and sweet mum but he couldn't take his words back, not if he wanted to keep on hearing her blabber on about a stranger that she thought he'd like. Just because he was surrounded by girls didn't mean he was all that interested in them._

_"Yeah, thanks 'kaasan."_

 

"Kageyama!" 

And Oikawa was knocked from his guilty conscious to see the sight of his kouhai sitting on a bench with a hand wrapped firmly around a carton of milk that he had most likely gotten from a vending machine and his dark blue eyes narrowed on the orange-haired boy who radiated happiness before moving onto himself.

_"HAAAH?!"_

He jumped from the bench to storm right up to Hinata, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and Oikawa watched with amusement dancing in his eyes, _"You're joking! Right?!"_

Hinata had gotten the life shaken out of him, Kageyama was relentless in his pulling and pushing of Hinata's shirt, shaking his head and slamming his brain into the sides of the inside of his cranium and he had let go of Oikawa's hand in the midst of it, breathing a sigh of relief as Kageyama stopped, "long time no see, Tobio-chan~"

Tobio's face twisted in disgust, his brow twitching and he mumbled incoherent swears under his breath, letting Hinata fall to the floor just as he reached consciousness, proceeding to dash behind his boyfriend as he swore Kageyama was three seconds from ending his life, 

"Oikawa-senpai.. this is a joke, right?"

Hinata glanced up at the boy he used to be scared of, unable to see his expression as he hid behind his back but Oikawa merely reached a hand behind him to hold Hinata reassuringly, his hands grazing his stomach as it moved along his arm to reach his hand and Hinata held a breath when Oikawa grabbed him, pulling him gently around to stand beside him, but he didn't stop there and Hinata watched in both amazement and horror as Oikawa lifted his hand to place it on his lips.

Kageyama watched the entire scene utterly terrified. He didn't know what to make of this, and what's more - he had to buy Hinata meat buns for the rest of the week! He was speechless and even more so when he heard Daichi and Sugawara finally emerging from the supermarket that they had been buying snacks from, "Oh, Hinata's here- wait, is that Oikawa?"

Oikawa had placed the gentlest of kisses upon Hinata's knuckles before he turned at the new voices and they came to a stop beside Kageyama; he flinched when he heard Oikawa's next sentence, "Yahoo~ It's me, Oikawa Tooru, aka chibi-chans amazing boyfriend!" He posed, one hand holding Hinata's and the other raised in front of him in a peace sign as he winked with his tongue slipping out.

Hinata sighed, almost embarrassed and yet he was glad that Oikawa was doing what he had been told to do, indirectly, to make it seem like he was completely into him. He wasn't about to admit to himself that he almost forget that this was all pretend.

"Uh, right, it's good to see you again, I suppose.." Sugawara was all too shocked to say anything else and Daichi simply smiled, father-like and Hinata brightened at the sight of it, "It's good to know you weren't lying then, I guess Kageyama owes you meat buns now, right?" The four of them looked at him, he was seething with rage and he wouldn't admit defeat but he simply nodded.

Hinata was worried about what would happen in volleyball training and now he realised that they couldn't stop the facade until the week was over and Kageyama bought him all the meat buns that he desired, "Y-yeah! Kageyama, you hear t-that!" He was shaking and Oikawa couldn't help smiling, loving the way his kouhai was so angry and upset and also relishing in the sight of Hinata gripping his hand like a lifeline, holding their hands up to his chest and he cuddled them like it was something so precious.

"Y-You gotta bu-buy me al-"

_"I know that! Shut up already, dumbass Hinata!"_

He screamed and Hinata shut up immediately, shocked and yet he stifled his laughter behind his hand, the one holding another hand tightly in his grasp and Oikawa blushed lightly at the feeling of Hinata's lips brushing the top of his hand but he let it happen with warmth blooming in his chest and a new mission on his mind,

"Ah~ _gomen,"_  he spoke loudly, with confidence and sass and Hinata flinched at the sudden voice after having been scolded by an angry raven-haired boy, "Shouyou and I have somewhere else we need to be," he turned to look down at the startled boy, completely aware and yet ignoring the wide-eyed looks he received from the captain and vice-captain of Karasuno, "come on, Shouyou. 'Kaasan said she'd make you tamago kake gohan so let's ge-"

"Ta-tamago kake gohan?! For  _lunch?!"_ Hinata couldn't help perking up, his mouth salivating and his eyes brightening and in that moment, nothing looked more delectable then him. Oikawa swooped down in one swift movement and placed his glowing lips upon Hinata's, loving the way he felt Hinata take in a short breath in shock before he pulled back just as fast and he admired his fiery red cheeks, speaking casually as if nothing happened. 

But it did, because Oikawa winked cheekily and Hinata wanted to do it again, for longer.

"Yeah, lunch, breakfast, whats the difference? It's still food - we gotta go, alright?" 

Daichi flinched and Sugawara stifled a laugh, Kageyama grew as pale as a sheet and neither said anything - only allowing the captain to bid them a quick goodbye, "U-Uh, o-okay..." he was pale as well, "See you soon, Hinata.. O-Oikawa."

Oikawa swivelled around and dragged Hinata behind him, the orange-haired boy having been robbed of his thoughts and ability to speak because of a single, chaste kiss.

 

During the train ride back to Miyagi from Tokyo, Hinata still hadn't been able to speak and Oikawa seemed  _way_  too casual for what had happened earlier. It was the first kiss to be shared between them and it's  _there_  and in that exact  _moment_  that he decides to do it?! And why wasn't he freaking out like Hinata was, in the train, acting like he was completely okay  _but he wasn't._

Hinata couldn't stop his mind from rambling, his thoughts kept running away from him and in the end, he had absolutely no idea what to say, how to say it and when he should tell Oikawa that  _he actually liked the kiss._ But that wasn't normal, it wasn't right and he only did that because the situation somehow called for it. Maybe it was all planned in Oikawa's head and perhaps he did that without letting Hinata know because the element of surprise would help in making their relationship seem more real and natural.

Now Hinata's brain was a mushy pile of a Mess™️ and he had no idea how to deal with it because he was sure that Oikawa didn't mean it. Oikawa didn't mean anything behind the kiss and someone known as the  _grand king_  had obviously been used to this, used to kissing other  _girls_  and  _dammit_  Oikawa was probably disgusted by this, he was probably in such a hurry and ready to go back home - able to make such a quick and believable lie - because he wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Hinata sucked in a breath,  _that had to be it,_ his shoulders dropped and the train stopped, he looked around and noticed it was their stop.

Hinata faltered when a hand grabbed his, he felt himself become lifeless; mentally drained, as he was slowly pulled up and out of the crowd that crowded around the train stop.

Oikawa hadn't said anything and Hinata was lead to believe that he was simply disgusted, "hey, you're really quiet, it's weird."

He was so painfully casual, blissfully unaware of the mental anguish his own _fake_  boyfriend was going through, "Oh-Uh, sorry!"

Hinata found the familiar streets comforting but the warmth of his hand captured his attention, burning his hearts and overwhelming him like a container being filled to the brim - all until it was too full to stay contained, "I liked the kiss!"

_oh..._

He wasn't supposed to say that.  _Shit!_  He was supposed to keep that to himself and Hinata was  _supposed_  to keep the slowly-growing awareness of his crush on his  _fake_  boyfriend to himself but he couldn't hold it in any longer after the torture of self-doubt and over-thinking in the train ride that went for _so long._

"Uh.."

He didn't dare look at Oikawa. He thought that, but his gaze was locked right on him, light-brown eyes on chocolate ones and he was almost eyeing him down like prey and Oikawa saw that hungry look in his eyes, the one that he found himself falling for all over again. Perhaps it was when he watched him during the practise match, or maybe it was when Hinata begged him to pretend to be his fake boyfriend but Oikawa knew he also wanted to kiss Hinata again because he didn't even know what came over him only moments ago.

He smiled, crookedly, Hinata thought - no, he  _knew_ \- he was going to call him gross, or laugh at him, or both both at once but the words had already been said and that was it because Oikawa had dropped Hinata's hand from the surprise of being told something as weird as that and that was it for them and nothing would progress between them because jus-

"I did too, Shouyou." He giggled, playful and smug - confident and just like how he was in front of his teammates, it was the same Tooru, smiling and bright in the eyes, "I wanted to kiss you more but I didn't know if you'd like that so I said that we had to go to my house, you're still up for it, right?"

Hinata couldn't speak, his heart was ramming into his chest cavity and  _oh my god was he going into cardiac arrest?_

"I can still ask my 'Kaasan to make tamago kake gohan if you want, you do, right?" he was teasing him, everyone knew how much of a helpless glutton he was and Oikawa was completely okay with that, content with giving Hinata whatever he desired. But he melted, faltering at the sight of tears,

"He-Hey! Shouyou!?"

Hinata's lips trembled and he reached his arms out like a baby wanting to be picked up and Oikawa took note of this right away, slipping into his arms to wrap his strong arms around the smaller boys' slim and lean body as he sniffled and lightly sobbed into his neck, "Tooru, can you pl-please kiss m-"

"Of course."

And he did, he planted his lips on Hinata's after he had pulled back to see Hinata's tearful gaze and flushed cheeks and he just kept pecking his lips, kissing his cheeks and his nose, his forehead and his lips again, melting inside at the sound of gentle sobs turning to laughter, "T-Tooru!" He laughter grew and the both of them smiled, their lips pulled up and yet they were still connected, only to have Oikawa pull away a mere millimetre, nuzzling their noses together so he could hoarsely murmur the most honest heartfelt confession he could,

"be my boyfriend, Shouyou, for real."

Hinata was more than happy to get free meat buns for a week and a new,  _real_  boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU © AUideas (tumblr)
> 
> 'Okay, so I’m going to pretend to date you  
> so that it makes my parents happy,  
> and you’ll pretend to date me so that you can win this bet that you’re in  
> …except…I think that I actually kind of like you…' 


	3. if lost, return to Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ 10/04/18 ♡
> 
> ♡ **matching** // school swap au ♡
> 
> **contains nsfw content**

_‘Hinata, let’s go to the mall!’_

That’s how it all began as Hinata watched the suddenly energetic Oikawa make his way around the piles of clothes presented on their hangers and even if he couldn’t help become intrigued about what was going on, Hinata simply stayed in the one spot watching his boyfriend with bright eyes and an open mouth in wonder.

He looked away with helplessness at the sound of Oikawa's gasp, the third one within the last five minutes that came right after the other because of the so-called 'treasures' he had gotten his hands on, "Shou-chan! We  _have_  to get this!" Hinata eyes widened at his boyfriend, the clothing he was holding and he trembled in awe, "Waah.."

There, Oikawa held two shirts with stars along the navy material, a small, green and chibi animated alien figure stood in the lower half of the shirt as it held it's hand (consisting of three fingers) in a peace sign. Tooru's eyes were shining, containing the stars similar to the ones on the shirt and Shouyou couldn't help but agree immediately with a short and silly smile because he had taken note of how his boyfriend had already picked both of their correct sizes.

“Too-"

Oikawa immediately noticed the blush on his face and he moved one of the shirts to his other hand so that he could use his free hand to prop it straight up in front of him, as if begging with the single hand to his small boyfriend, _"please!_  I swear you won't regret it, you'll look so cute, Shou-chan!"

He flushed in response and Oikawa's smile brightened at the sight of Shouyou's resolve crumbling right before his chocolate eyes, his shoulders sagged and he walked right into Oikawa's now outstretched arms to rest his forehead on Tooru's chest and the latter invited him in, also managing to take him away towards the back of the store to get him into the changing room.

Hinata almost tripped backwards, looking around and he noticed the satisfied smirk on his boyfriends face when Oikawa tossed the smaller of the two shirts towards him with a smug huff. The chocolate-haired boy closed the curtain and ignored Hinata’s surprised _‘eep.’_

“Come on, hurry hurry!”

He didn’t pay attention to the store clerks or the people who had caught sight of them and he tapped his foot on the ground, listening to Hinata as he took of his own shirt and without a second to lose, Oikawa made the rash decision to jump through the space between the wall and the curtain to come in just as Hinata was still trying to pull his own shirt over his head.

At the feeling of the sudden presence, Hinata tripped in surprise and yelped, “Tooru! I’m trying to get changed!” He blushed red and stared at Oikawa; who was grinning with lust and awe, “relax, chibi-chan, it’s not like I’ve never seen this..” He took in a breath at Hinata’s shirtless body, “before~”

He dipped down, finding humour in the way Hinata flailed with his arms in the air as they were trapped in his own shirt and Oikawa took advantage of this, placing a sloppy kiss upon his lips that was unexpected but still incredibly welcomed as Hinata returned it, brows furrowed and lips moving feverishly just so he could get Oikawa to back away for a moment and possibly help him out of the shirt, “T-Tooru-“ 

Hinata; breathless, shirtless and flushing red didn’t aid in making Oikawa’s nether regions flaccid at all, in response, Tooru leaned in again and made the kiss longer, hotter and this time, he placed his hands, his long, slender finger upon Hinata’s warm skin around his lean waist.

“Shou-chan..” Oikawa couldn’t help breathe his name against his lips as his hands rubbed up and down Hinata’s hot skin, his thumb reached upwards to light Graze the orange-hair boys nipple and he was sorely satisfied to feel the way Hinata’s breathe hitched, he flinched and stared wide-eyed at his mischievous boyfriend in the dressing room of the store.

“Tooru! We can’t do this here…” He said so, but his worried eyes held something else as he whisper-shouted, attempting to assert himself to his sexually frustrated boyfriend but also trying to keep himself from getting heard - especially because of _what_ he had said, 

“Oh come on, Shouyou~” Oikawa’s hand lingered on Shouyou’s body, unable to keep himself away when the boy being touched so sensually had mewled and sighed at the contact, the warmth keeping the two of them from separating within the small and confined room. 

Hinata leaned back a bit, trying to put his heart at ease from the look he’d been receiving from the third year but it only made a chill spike his back from the coldness of the wall and in the midst of the chills coming to his arms, Oikawa had taken it upon himself to plant kisses upon kisses on Hinata’s jaw, trailing to his neck when his hands simultaneously reached upwards to assist in finally getting rid of his shirt.

He slung the material against the wall without mercy and Hinata groaned lowly at the action, looking directly above him to revel in the sensations of Oikawa’s lips upon his skin, nipping and then biting him, “Shouyou, don’t make too much noise.” He breathed on his skin and Hinata looked away, incredibly hot and still unable to decide whether he wanted to stay in his boyfriends' arms and take what the other was about to give, or if he should push him away so they could continue with both of their desires in the confines of Tooru’s bedroom.

“T-Tooru…” and yet he whined when Oikawa found that spot, the spot on his pale skin that they both knew he loved and Oikawa assaulted the skin below his ear with every intention of making him drown in the pleasure he was experiencing.

“You like that?” His lips gravitated back in and Hinata felt the grin on his lips that kissed him desperately and Oikawa felt Hinata’s arms; ones that had encircled around him to rest around his shoulders, as they gripped onto his shirt and now they were pulling at the material to bunch it around his neck, “Shou-chan,” and Oikawa absolutely _loved_ the way Hinata was finally warming up to his desires to take him right here and right now, “you’re so beautiful..”

Hinata groaned again, this time, biting his own lips to ensure his voice was as minimised as possible so that they couldn’t be heard from outside the tiny room that was only supposed to fit a single grown person.

Hurriedly, Oikawa released his small boyfriend to catch the way Hinata’s eyes darkened deliciously when Oikawa grabbed the bottom of his shirt to rip it from his torso, it was thrown away just as the previous shirt had been and Shouyou licked his lips at the sight of his lover’s lean and muscular torso, Oikawa couldn’t help himself, “like what you see?”

He simply nodded, again and again as Oikawa watched him with unimaginable pride; in himself, and arousal; towards his lover. And he didn’t move so Hinata took initiative - in the rare times when he was desperate or in need - diving into the taller boys arms who towered over him to kiss his chest and surrounded his nipples with his lips, Oikawa stiffened and held in a groan, licking his lips and cradling Hinata’s head lovingly when his knees almost trembled at the contact.

But he pulled him away eagerly to connect their lips together and _finally_ they both thought in immense happiness and relief because their lips fit together perfectly, moving in sync and the warmth of their gentle breaths landing on each others skin was intoxicating when Oikawa opened his mouth further to playfully lick Hinata’s own slick muscle, groaning at the intimacy they had for each other and _only_ each other.

Hinata’s hands raced to mess with Oikawa’s fluffy, chocolate-coloured hair, pulling and losing his small fingers in the tresses while Oikawa took it upon himself to guide his own hands down the boys’ body.

His hands travelled down, from holding his jaw, down to his neck and his thin shoulders too. They gently rubbed his skin and Hinata gasped in Oikawa’s mouth as they passionately locked themselves within a bubble of arousal and lust, love and absolute affection - even if they were almost naked in a changing room - and Oikawa’s large hands finally stretched over the expanse of Hinata’s stomach, still undisturbed from their initial plan to pull down his pants and the boxers that came down with it.

“To-Too-!” Shocked, Hinata couldn’t believe he was going as far as palming his naked ass and Oikawa breathed out, the air trembling as it escaped his mouth and entered another. But Hinata was frozen, trapped against the wall and his lover with his naked ass that had moved from being placed against the wall that was now being cupped in Oikawa’s single hand.

“Shou-..” Oikawa moaned again, loving the feeling of Hinata’s ass as he squeezed it, played with his cheeks and pulled them apart only to squish them together again and he couldn’t help himself, speaking with a hoarse voice when he pulled back from the exhilarating kiss, “pull down my pants too,” and Hinata, without a care as he struggled to keep in the yelps of satisfaction all the while his hands flailed down from Oikawa’s chest to find the buckle of his pants, pulled down the zip and pulled harder when he struggled to completely open the zip.

After finally completing what he was told, he earned a well-deserved groan in his mouth and Hinata shuddered, completely giving up and giving in to the boy he submitted himself too because of the pleasure he received, tearing up when Hinata’s length was finally released from the front of his pants so that Oikawa could do as he desired, thumb on the tip when he grasped it, hand travelling up and down his cute cock to hear the boy on the receiving end have his breath hitch, clawing at Oikawa's back now in need.

But that only lasted a short while before two large hands brought Hinata’s pelvis right into another and Oikawa’s clothed penis was harder and getting firmer as they touched, subconsciously finding their bodies hitch and buckle towards each other as if done by primal instinct alone. But that was all Oikawa needed to continue, his hands following the two mounds of Hinata’s ass as he squeezed his flesh again with the intention of spreading them so that he could finally prod his eager finger into the pretty, pink hole.

Hinata found himself on his tiptoes, calves burning and the palpitations in his chest were sure to rupture his chest cavity any moment now, he grimaced at the sensation of Oikawa’s middle finger in him, up to his knuckle with no source of lubrication and Oikawa kissed the discomfort away, licking up his saliva and Hinata’s eyes squeezed shut with water building behind his closed eyelids, “Shouyou,” the orange-haired boy couldn’t help opening his eyes a little at the sound of his full given name, “is this okay?”

He had to nod, he couldn’t say anything as Oikawa continued to slowly but surely have his finger enveloped by Hinata, easing the small and more fragile boy into this when neither showed any signs of stopping now, all he could do was let out a short, guttural moan, “urgrh," and it fuelled Oikawa on when he slowly moved his finger out and then back in again, watching the way Hinata's expressions changed from apprehension and uneasiness to one of relaxation and Oikawa prided himself in being able to make sure his boyfriend was completely okay during these times of intimacy even with no words because they had both grown on each other and to think that this all began because Oikawa wanted to buy cute, matching shirts was just comical now as Hinata bit Oikawa's shoulder to keep in his moan when the finger was completely inside.

Oikawa moved his finger around, feeling his tight muscles and his own dick grew harder, free of any confines and eagerly willing to feel the warmth of Hinata's adorable hole just as he began to relieve Hinata of the presence in his ass before sliding back in with an extra finger, this, however, only made Hinata more desperate as he wriggled and squirmed in the almost claustrophobic lack of space he had within the arms of his boyfriend, "hu-hurry up," Hinata murmured, severely aware of his own leaking precum when Oikawa's own length had been rubbing against his own, the feeling of Oikawa's rubbing against the underside of his made shivers run through his body like wild fire.

And when Oikawa answered in a moan, Hinata continued, pushing his ass further onto Oikawa as he practically began fucking himself on the two fingers of Oikawa's hand with an unknown burst of energy and  _confidence?_  "Put it inside me, al-already," he was blushing a deep red, almost drooling from the way his ass enveloped Oikawa's fingers and all the taller boy had to do was take his fingers from Hinata's now dripping hole, loop his two hands under Hinata's ass and lift him up. 

Hinata bit Oikawa again in shock but he only hugged him tighter when he finally felt Oikawa's hand guiding his length right under Hinata's ass. He found the entrance, "I'm coming in now," he spoke gruffly as he had already pushed the tip in and he exhaled, Hinata following his actions too when he clawed his boyfriends back, "Urggh~"

He slowly slid down the length of Oikawa's cock, feeling if pulsating and stretching him from the inside and he looked up the high heavens as he entered cloud nine when Oikawa lifted him again, thrusting slowly and then gaining speed, strength and spirit in his mission to make his adorable boyfriend cum, see stars in his eyes and gasp out for god.

 

Both of them exited the store with their new shirts on while holding hands (partially to ensure that Hinata didn't fall from the sudden weakness in his legs.)

 

A week later, Hinata had left the mall on the day he knew Oikawa's volleyball practise would take longer than his own. He had taken it upon himself to surprise his boyfriend - perhaps with the intention of having their day end with breathless sex - but he couldn't find it within him to deny that finding those matching phone straps and shirts were a little (really, more than a _little_ ) exciting and the thought of being out in public with those was also enough to make Hinata walk all the way to the gym at Seijoh with his head in the clouds, he didn't even realise he had walked right into the gym before his favourite voice startled him, "Shou-chan?"

Oikawa jogged to him immediately; breath harsh and almost covered in sweat, as he laid a gentle welcoming kiss on Hinata's forehead before continuing with bright, wondrous eyes, "what're you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at your house?"

His smile brightened and Hinata was surprised he didn't even notice the bag in his hands, "or~ did you come to watch your amazing boyfriend at practise? Shou-chan is the best!"

Even Iwaizumi couldn't help finding it sweet when Oikawa complimented himself and still managed to raise Hinata up, he merely greeted the newcomer and then ran off to continue spiking the airborne ball, "actually," Hinata lifted the bag and it immediately made Oikawa perk up, like a dog waiting eagerly for a present (tail wagging and all), "I went to the mall and saw this so I bought it cause it made me think of you."

"Oh~" Oikawa couldn't hide the excitement and watched when his boyfriend whipped out a white shirt, large enough to  _not_ be Hinata's and then the latter unfolded it to have Tooru read it out loud, "Him?"

There, on the white shirt, there was a black arrow that pointed upwards towards the wearers head and under it, read the word 'Him' but even when he was confused, he couldn't help feeling his heart flutter at the thought that Hinata had been thinking about him when he wasn't there.

He was  _incredibly_  surprised, however, when Hinata lowered the shirt to hastily pull down the zip of his sports jacket where he wore an equally white shirt, only it had more on the front of it, 

"If lost, return to Him.."

Hanamaki stifled a harsh laughter at the cheesiness of the shirts and Matsukawa laughed at the way Iwaizumi's face had turned in disgust from the initial thoughts he had when thinking about how the couple was sweet, 

"Urgh, go away you two." 

Hinata and Oikawa, in there own bubble, ignored the team and Oikawa wasted no time in snatching the shirt in absolute delight, ripping off his own shirt to place the new one on his sweat-laced torso just so he could instantly become matching with the boy he loved - and he loved him back - because Hinata's eyes brightened and neither was even worried if Tooru was sweaty and smelled when they embraced each other, "Shouyou, you're so adorable!"

"You like it?" Hinata couldn't help asking even as he had been pulled into a bear hug that washed away any and all worries he may have previously held, "of course I do! I love it! It's, _no,_ you're amazing! I love you~" He smothered Hinata's pink cheeks with kisses, meeting his lips next and they both pulled away with giggled leaving their mouths when Oikawa began walking to every member of the team to ask how he looked, making sure to drag Hinata with him so he could brag about his amazing boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU © AUideas (tumblr)  
> 'Character A and B are dating,  
> and Character A is really into matching couples outfits lately.  
> Character A takes Character B out on a shopping trip  
> to find cute clothes for the two of them to wear' 


	4. a curse for a fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ 11/4/2018 ♡
> 
> ♡ **fantasy au** // marriage ♡

_“You’re looking as delectable as always chibi-chan~”_

_“e-eh?”_

 

Before Oikawa accidentally said _that_ to a stranger he had been pining over for _months_ now, let’s go back to how it all began when he had made it into an abandoned-looking building. One with vines growing up the sides of the pale, discoloured bricks that held up the orange, tiled roof when he heard the scuttles of what he guessed were rats and mice in the ceilings. He had neared the building, ignoring the laughter and snickers that had been behind him ever since stubbornly agreeing to this wild test of courage. 

The door creaked open against his hand, sliding easily and yet with friction as dust and debris had collected under the door. The inside was worse than the eerie external appearance. The overgrown grass and weeds aided in making this a place to show your bravery - the kids who could reach the building and look inside were deemed among the toughest in their cliques - and Oikawa knew better than to let his small nephew best him in this type of test in front of his friends.

And hence why he was stubbornly stepping inside even when Matsukawa had dared him to look inside and stay there for ten seconds. Hanamaki laughed, only to refute that there was no way Oikawa could stay there for even  _five seconds_  but he could do it, he'd show them. He'd go in there and even make himself a  _fucking cup of tea_ if he wanted to.

He didn’t - just to be clear - and he ignored the cobwebs, choosing only to focus on the sights he saw in front of him where he noticed the fireplace that had been trashed with large pieces of broken stone and burned wood. To his right, he swore a shadow had been standing by the corner but once he narrowed his eyes, he could see the pot plant decaying and wilted in the small cottage-like building that had been abandoned and away from civilisation for centuries - going by the rumours - and he looked down to avoid stepping on the sticks and rocks below him so he wouldn’t fall, only to flinch and yelp at the sight of the corpse of a strangely large rat.

Like, it was huge and seriously misshaped and Oikawa grimaced, looking away immediately to find something other than the wretched smell of something rotting out of his nose though he’d probably leave with the smell cursed on his beautiful body for days after he left.

He hadn’t heard his friends, maybe they had left him - he paused - _no, they wouldn’t be that mean.._ \- he continued again. He made it to the other side of the single room building, it had a high ceiling with huge wooden beams crossing the entire roof for support - Oikawa didn’t even wait to _think_ about what kinds of creepy crawlies would be up there and he turned to see the bookshelf just as-

BANG!

_“AHH!”_

Oikawa’s head snapped around in a flash, almost managing to give himself whiplash when he was suddenly covered and surrounded by darkness, darkness that made the shadows in the room from the limited amount of natural light from the windows coming alive to looks like disfigured and mutilated bodies of elves or trolls that had come to poison him, torture him and kill him for trespassing into their home.

He was frozen, blood having turned cold and frozen in his veins and his heart thumped so fast that he paid no mind to the sweat forming on his forehead because _holy fuck he was going to die here_ and he raced to the door, almost tripping as he dodged the table; the dirty table with fungus and mould, and he crashed his closed fist into the wood eagerly but when another thump sounded on the other side, he screamed again, 

_“Oikawa, it’s me - Iwaizumi! What’s happening?”_

Hanamaki yelled right after him, _“Oi, Oikawa, open the door!”_

_“We get it, man, you’re not a scaredy cat, just open it - stop playing!”_

Their voices were distorted from the thick, wooden door that stood between them and Oikawa felt his throat becoming constricted, a sense of dread making him fear for the worst as he hammered against the door again, again, until his arm ached, “I-Iwa-chan!” He had grabbed the doorknob, it was curved, obviously an antique - old and rusted, and he pulled, pushed and thrashed - hoping to even break it, “I-I-“ His eye twitched in a hot flash of anger, he pulled again, violently and the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, _“I can’t open it!”_

Panicking, Oikawa kept trying, he was relentless and he knew there was another way out, he could throw something at the windows or breaks his way out but he wouldn’t dare let himself become stuck in here like a trapped animal - _no way_ \- and his knuckles were rubbed raw, splinters cutting into his skin to sting his injuries like tiny patches of burns that caused a sting to come to his eyes when his vision became quickly impaired and he panicked again, _my eyes!_ And he didn’t even realise it was tears until a shadow passed him, a fleeting sensation of cold air passing him that made his entire being still to become a stone statue.

Like the ones he saw in the town square when he asked a couple of girls out for dates or even like the ones he’d hide behind with the boy he was occasionally sucking faces with or like the statues that watched him when he messed with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa like childish boys in the warmth of the sun above.

He couldn’t move now though, he sucked a breath and he grew shivers all over his arms, his legs too and it hurt, he felt deeply nauseous from the fear and the anxiety but he couldn’t help it when he turned slowly, deathly slow to see what it was that was in the room with him. 

The room that had been void of life for what was rumoured to be decades, centuries. His deep brown eyes met the potted plant in the darkness and now he was sure it wasn’t just a potted plant- it had to be though, his minds was only fabricating his fears right in front of him - but when it moved, he screamed again, choking on hiccups of tears and his voice cracked in desperation, _“IWA-CHAN! HELP ME!”_

_SLAM!_

He flinched again, his fingers sore and his shoulders were so tense that he was getting tired - the kind that ached and hurt consistently until the pain was relieved by any means of getting out of the situation but he was trapped, he had no idea what was going on and the last time someone had actually come here and gone inside, Oikawa heard that they had come out with wings - disfigured and bleeding wings - breaking from the skin, tearing through their flesh to grow and stretch without their control.

They had been deemed a demon, cursed by the devil and hunted for being stupid enough to come back to their town with that zombie-like mentality that caused the victim to die from sheer fear and of a broken heart.

Broken because they had been turned against by their own family and friends, broken because they were deemed a brother, a friend, a son and an uncle one day and then a demon the next.

But, he turned around to see what he thought would be the same victim with two outstretched, bloodied and mutilated wings who had vanished without a trace but instead - there was nothing but thin air.

Dust surrounded a particular area on the floor, so much of it had built and floated and Oikawa deduced that that was the source of the slam he had heard, the one that echoed for a millisecond before bringing back the cold and hair-raising silence that threatened to consume Oikawa whole and disrupt the sanity in his mind. 

He has trembling, elbows touching the door behind him to ensure he was touching at least _something_ to ensure nothing could take him away - even if he was alone because he sure as hell _didn’t feel like he was._

And he could’ve fallen from the weakness in his knees because his chest was hurting and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe but the way his ribs heaved up and down, the way he was so  breathless, he knew it was just the panic in his head but nothing could deter the fright from his bones when he finally managed to lightly push off of the surface of the door to find the object and he was creeped out by how ordinary it looked, feeling like it should’ve been a mutilated head or something like that. 

But his eyes narrowed on the book on the ground, laying on its back as he breathed in quickly to look around again and he jumped at the familiar faces on the windows.”

“Iw-“ Oikawa’s eyes grew tenfold, he raced to the window by the side of the haunted building to see Iwaizumi looking inside, his hands cupping his eyes so he could clearly look into the darkness of the place and his lips were forming a deep scowl, his eyes - Oikawa could see concern in them - and he watched,  a smile almost forming on his lips until he heard Hanamaki who had accompanied the spiky-haired teen, 

_“Oi, where the hell is he?”_

Iwaizumi stepped back and Oikawa instinctively took a step closer, not able to believe what he had heard, 

_“that selfish bastard, I bet he’s hiding.”_

Even Takeru appeared, his facial expression disturbed at yet the words he spoke carelessly made something dangerous pull at Oikawa’s heart, 

_“how lame, I bet he’s waiting for you guys to find him,”_

They huffed simultaneously and Oikawa felt his throat closed, he was scared and alone and he swore something walked past him and even if he turned around to be greeted by nothing, he _knew_ something was watching him.

He could feel it, the glare coming from the corner of the room, the complete opposite of the corner where the ‘potted plant’ was and it was close to the book, the one he turned to stare at, noticing how it hadn’t even moved an inch. His shaky breath escaped him, almost emptying him entirely and the tears in his eyes had paused from the sheer disbelief of what his friends had said.

And they way they spoke as they looked _right_ at him.

He neared the book now, he bent down and his fingers were convulsing - almost to the point where someone could mistake it for seizing - and his fingers reached out to graze the book, the dark and worn out leather that covered the outside of it. 

Nothing happened.

He put another finger on, more firmly and it felt like the ones his mother would read in her bookshelf in his home, the home where he felt safe and comfortable where he lived happily with his older sister, his dad and his mum.

He moved the book, his breath having been halted the entire time since he bent down to reach for the ominous object and then he grabbed it, stuttering in his movements when the large, novel almost opened from the odd and fragile way he had picked it up and then he raced to practically throw it on the table, huffing in deeply when the book moved normally, even as if landed awkwardly and popped open.

It was bound in leather on the outside, normal and quite heavy, it was like the alchemy books that his father owned - nothing too special and nothing to be afraid off - he didn’t get ahead of himself and leaned forward a bit to get a look at its content.

From where he stood, a good metre away from the table, the light of the window poured in and all he could hear was the shivering breathes that escaped his nose as he shut his mouth closed tightly and Oikawa would even dare say that the room he was in had cancelled out the noise of the wind when the trees moved freely outside the window from where he could see them.

His guard was put down too soon as another whiff of air hit him, almost gently and it passed to make the pages of the book turn. He grew more chills, his heart spiking with more dread when he just wanted to go, he wanted to leave and never come back.

He looked around, the shadows that almost swallowed him in the dark almost appeared brighter and he tentatively stepped forward to see the book, the pages yellowed and worn, crinkled in the edges when he stared with a calculative look.

His eyes narrowed on the contents,”what the fu-…” the curse died on his tongue and he read the words once, twice and then again, out loud.

 

“Oikawa, _finally,_ you took your damn time, didn’t you?”

Face clear of tears, eyes reduced back to their natural state instead of how they had surely been red from the fearful crying, Oikawa squinted at the direct sunlight, “H-huh..?”

Oikawa stepped away from the cottage, unable to form a proper whine or even a _word_ for that matter when Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Takeru all watched him emerge with disinterest on their faces, “we got it, Oikawa - you’re not a chicken, are ya happy now?” Hanamaki teased him and turned around to lead the group, “I’m getting hungry, this was so boring.”

Oikawa looked down at himself, he wore the same clothes - they were clean and not a speck of dust had been seen on them - and his hands caught his attention, his tanned skin colour on his fingers was all he could see. 

No splinters and no raw wounds stung on his fingers because there were no injuries at all.

Matsukawa answered the boy with the light-brown hair and neither of them were even curious about what happened to Oikawa, “yeah, we should head to the town square, Iwaizumi’s pick this time.” The fluffy-haired boy was gobsmacked, angry, offended and hurt.

“Oi-“ Takeru cut him off without a care, walking by Iwaizumi with a lazy upturn of his lips, “can’t believe we wasted a minute of our lives for this,” he caught the bewildered look in Tooru’s eyes, he almost looked wild, 

“what’s wrong, Tooru?” Matsukawa glanced back after hearing the question, turning to see the crazed look in their friends eye - the one who had gone into the so-called ‘haunted’ cottage (otherwise known as the place where a witch lived) and he paused as everyone slowed down to a stop too, the cottage still in their sights though no one thought anything of the place, 

“a-a… a minute..?”

No, there was no way he was only in there for a _minute._ He did _not_ almost lose himself, get scared for his _life_ and question in his own mind in just a pathetic _minute._ He couldn’t even think because of the fear he experienced and they were all brushing it off like this?!

“Yeah, you went in and closed the door, right? You sneaky bastard.” Hanamaki smirked as he continued, glancing at Hajime for a moment, “you almost gave Iwaizumi a scare when you hid in there, smart move, idiot.”

They turned back around again and Oikawa couldn’t believe it, _“I wasn’t worried about him!”_ Hajime yelled stubbornly, frowning and Oikawa couldn’t even speak once again but all he knew was that he wanted to leave the woods and go back to where he knew the town was.

 

The sky was still shining, the breeze was still blowing and the people were still thriving. It was as if nothing happened and Oikawa couldn’t help becoming unsettled by this. He continued to lag behind the group, conflicted and angered at his friends, annoyed yet his lips remained tightly closed and he refused to make eye contact with them,

“Oi, shittykawa, where do you wanna eat?”

_“Leave me alone!”_

They froze when Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi, hissing his poisonous words filled with the internal words of spite and a second later, all of their faces held the same expression. Oikawa turned red, wondering what the hell had gotten into him and Iwaizumi simply turned away, clicking his tongue, “watch it, idiot…”

He kept going, leading the boys to a local bakery stall where they had fresh bread loaves served on the table, the one boy that he hoped would be there, thankfully was.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa, cautious due to Oikawa’s unexpected reaction and yet they smirked once finding that orange-haired boy who would occasionally serve at the stall that was run by his mother when she was taking care of his baby sister; and he’d take advantage of his position by presenting himself with free fresh bread, and at the sight of Oikawa, he had stopped stuffing his face and stared.

There was no expression on his face, completely monotonous until Oikawa saw him and a smile grew, brightening up his face and making all negative thoughts disappear,

“You’re looking as delectable as always chibi-chan~”

“e-eh?”

Hanamaki stifled his laughter instantly and even Iwaizumi had to look away to keep himself from laughing even when he was shocked at Oikawa’s sudden confidence that had never hit him before.

Whenever the four; Takeru usually played with the kids his own age, came to this stall, they always tried to encourage their crushing pal to _at least_ say a proper hello and Takeru howled with laughter, pointing his finger at his uncles beet-red face as he stared at Hinata’s equally beet-red face.

Neither spoke and Oikawa hastily looked away, the smirk had vanished from his face and he held his jaw in embarrassment, it was almost enough to make him sink to his knees in despair and he didn’t even know where that came from.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a shrill yell that spoke his name, he looked at her - thankfully, it was in the opposite direction of Hinata - and sighed when he noticed her, Mika, the girl who couldn’t catch a clue,

“Ahh.. Mika.”

The girl didn’t notice his displeasure and his shoulders sagged because, “I just want to talk to Hinata..”

“H-Huh?” Mika tilted her head, confused and Oikawa stared at her indifferently, unaware of what he had just said, “what?”

“u-uh, nothing, I was just wondering, did you want to uh..” Her cheeks grew pink, she started twirling a tress of her hair around her finger, “hang out?”

She smiled, physically pleased at herself for managing to say such a bold thing (to her, that is) and Oikawa smiled, equally as bright as her, “Uh, no thanks - I was only hanging out with you to make the person I like jealous!”

Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped and even Hinata began choking on the bread he ate, coughing with wide cheeks and bright eyes, “Uh-wh-“ the girls smile dropped instantly, she frowned and without a word, she left with a tear coming from her eye, “Oi, trashykawa, what the hell was that?!” 

“Bro…” Oikawa turned to Matsukawa, his arm wrapped around Hanamaki’s shoulders, “that was harsh..” 

And Oikawa was speechless because he didn’t know why he said that, he had no idea why he was saying these things and he ended up sputtering until Iwaizumi managed to punch him right on the forehead.

 

He had separated from his friends to take a brief walk before, “Uh, excuse me,” the elderly man apologised kindly when he accidentally bumped his shoulder into Oikawa’s, “watch it, old man~!” Oikawa exclaimed obnoxiously, his chin raised with a smug air around him, the man flinched in shock and rushed away with a disgusted look upon his face.

“Oikawa-san,” the boy that Oikawa had found himself mildly attracted too; to get his crush jealous, _obviously,_ practically skipped towards him, grabbing his arm with a gleam in his eye but before he could speak, Oikawa’s mouth formed a scowl, “urgh, don’t touch me.”

“Wha-what’s wrong, Oikawa?”

The boy, Daiki, frowned but he didn’t back away, “hey, come on Oikawa, let’s find someplace private..” He wiggled his brows suggestively, Oikawa looked away with visually appalled by Daiki, “I don’t even like you, can’t you catch a hint?”

Oikawa stepped back, he spotted Hinata walking by and his face suddenly glowed, “Oh!” He dashed away from Daiki to leap towards the boy he adored and Daiki watched, shocked, hurt and confused.

“Hinata, you’re so cute today!”

“O-Oikawa-san!” Hinata’s face read disbelief and yet his face was growing redder by the second, even if Oikawa thought it was cute-

“you look so cute when you blush!”

\- he wouldn’t _dare_ say it out loud.

“hu-“ He covered his mouth, his brows frowning when his mouth was running with incomprehensible words spilling from his mouth and Hinata watched, fearful and shocked by what he was seeing, Oikawa was stuttering and flustered - he was red and even the tips of his ears were bright red and at the sight of this Hinata couldn’t help mirroring him.

“ _Oh my god!_ This is so embarrassing, what am I doing, why am I saying everything out loud and oh my god what am I saying to Hinata, he’s going to think I’m a total weirdo, what if he doesn’t talk to me anymore, how the hell am I supposed to confess my love for him now, oh my god I can’t believe this -“

Oikawa rambled and rambled, he didn’t breathe until Hinata finally reached up and slapped a palm to the taller boys mouth. Both of them were frozen, Oikawa’s heart racing in his ears and even then, his lips moved on Hinata’s hand.

Hinata flinched, holding his hand there stubbornly and Oikawa was about five seconds from blowing a fuse in his brain and short-circuiting. He didn’t even stop when Hinata asked him to stop, 

“S-stop!” He had to repeat it, louder and his arm was trembling, Oikawa noticed this, “his arms shaking…”

Oikawa’s eyes shined, feeling the heat of Hinata’s hand on his mouth, “this is so ho-“

_“no!”_ Oikawa watched with eyes of despair when Hinata ran away from him.

 

“Hajime, you have to help me!”

“Wh-what is it,” Iwaizumi stopped walking and turned briefly to look at his friend in the middle of the street, “you know, you’re the talk of the town. People have been saying you’ve been doing all sorts of shitty things. I mean, I know you’re a shitty person but that doesn’t mean you can be like tha-“

“I know, Iwa-chan, you don’t have to tell me!” 

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, “What’s wrong with you?” His accusatory glare didn’t ease Iwaizumi at all, it actually managed to get him fired up, “just spit it out already, assikawa!”

“Last night my parents got angry cause I said I didn’t like the food we had for dinner and then my nee-chan got super angry when I answered honestly when she asked if her new pants made her look fat!” He huffed, almost appearing like he didn’t know _why_ these people were getting angry at him, “and yesterday, Hinata ran away from me!”

Iwaizumi glanced away quickly, almost in awe, “it’s probably cause of who you are-“

“And you’re being really mean and I hate it! I don’t know what’s going on but I can’t hear myself in my head! I say everything I think and it’s all your fault!”

_“Huh~?!”_

Oikawa flinched, remaining in his spot stubbornly when Hajime fumed right in front of him, “How’s this _my_ fault?!” Oikawa simply crossed his arms, closing his eyes as if it was obvious, “because! It’s you! I don’t know!”

“You’re so stupid!”

“You’re so mean, why’re you like this!? Why’re you always so mean to me, Hajime?!”

_‘I say everything I think..’_

“Idiot…” Iwaizumi sighed, “take responsibility for the things that happen to you.” He was stern, Oikawa cracked an eye open to glare at him, “and stop glaring at me, I’ll punch you right between the eyes.”

His tone had the opposite effect that his words did and Oikawa stepped towards him in wonder, “you know what’s wrong with me?”

“What? No.”

Oikawa was getting desperate.

“But, I know someone who might be able to help you.”

 

The two best friends walked through the woods to find a cottage, this time, it was lively and clean with a little koi pond right by the side of it, rocks stacked upon each other to form a small man-made fountain and Oikawa looked in the windows, content to find signs of life.

Iwaizumi stopped just as Oikawa did, “Wha-“

“You have to go in alone,” Iwaizumi looked from the cottage and then to his friend, “this is the Little Giants workshop, he’s a mage.”

“ _A mage?!_ Why would you take me _here?”_

Iwaizumi answered gruffly, “because he can help you, idiot,” before he turned and walked away.

 

“Uh… hello?”

Silence, well, apart from the squawks of the crows that jumped in their cages, there was no one in there and Oikawa opened the door further, hearing the bell above him ring and he walked in to have the door close gently behind him, “Jeez, is there anyone here?”

He couldn’t help it, “what a waste of tim-“

“Oh, hello! Sorry I was taking care of something else.”

Oikawa froze at the familiar voice and he looked to the doorway of another room to see those familiar, bright eyes, 

_“Hinata?!”_

“O-Oikawa?!”

Hinata had been clothed more fancier clothes than his casual orange shirt and beige pants from his stall and the taller boy took this moment to admire his clothes, “Ah~ he’s so adorable in overalls… my heart..” As if it physically pained him, Oikawa formed a face, cringing slightly when he went pink in the cheeks and Hinata mirrored him just as he began speaking, “Uh- I guess I know why you’re here..”

Hinata wasted no time, grinning as he pulled out a beaker from a drawer behind the counter of the (what Oikawa assumed was) a store, “Wait- you’re a mage?” 

Hinata shook his head, grabbing a beaker filled with leaves to rip them apart in his hand, “No, I’m the Little Giant’s apprentice.” He smiled and Oikawa was in awe at the sight. There were so many times when Hinata had smiled in his stall or with his friends but Oikawa could only look at the beautiful sight from afar, “he really does have the best smile..”

And Hinata could do nothing but blush, almost managing to spill the beaker filled with a pale blue liquid, now accompanied with the ripped leaves because he knew that these were Oikawa’s thoughts.

“You must’ve read a pretty old curse, Oikawa-san.”

“Please say my name.”

“U-Uh-“ Tooru smiled, unlike the previous times he spoke aloud to the boy he admired but now he figured that the cat was out of the bag so he could just roll with the confessions with confidence,

“Ah, I guess it’s okay since the cat’s out of the bag.” Oikawa spoke nonchalantly and it startled Hinata, his eyes darting to the room he had initially emerged from when he screamed, “Ah! The cats!”

He came back a second later with two cats in his arms, a black one and a calico, “sorry guys,” Hinata appeared defeated, “I was with Tobio so I completely forgot,” Oikawa watched, amazed and freaked out when his crush spoke to two cats, letting them down on the counter, “it’s alright Shouyou..”

One voice said, “Yeah chibi, it’s fine, as long as you give us extra food tonight!” Another deeper voice spoke and Oikawa felt his eyes bulge from their sockets.

“Ack!” The cat’s flinched, “The cats are speaking!?”

Hinata flinched and in response, he looked at the cats and then back to the brown-haired boy, “Tooru..” He tested his name on his mouth, Oikawa loved the sound of it, “you were cursed by a book and you’re in a mages workshop, is it really _that_ weird?”

“I’m Kuroo,” he spun, stretching his ass in the air and then gestured to the cat that laid down beside him, “this is Kenma.” Kuroo, the black cat, began licking Kenma’s ears as the other let him, starting to purr.

“R-right… this is so weird.”

“So, what’s your curse?”

“Stop budding in, Kuroo, you’ll make hi-“

“he’s so amazing, just as usual.”

“Wha-“ Kuroo grew a smirk, even though his cat face made it seem like he was always smirking, “wait, chibi, isn’t this the _Tooru_ that you keep obsessing ov-“

“N-No!”

“What was that, chibi-chan?” Oikawa couldn’t help it, with pink cheeks he still remained smug from what Kuroo had said and Hinata flushed, hands trembling as he frantically handed Oikawa a concoction,

“dr-drink this! The curse is old so it’ll break after having this..” 

_Ah, he won’t talk to me like that anymore.. so bold and sweet.._

Hinata’s shoulder sagged and he watched Oikawa down the drink without a hitch, his swallowed and his mouth formed a grimace, cringing when his shoulders tensed from the aftertaste, “it isn’t pleasant but it does its job, please endure it.”

Silence…

His face slowly but surely returned to normal and if Hinata didn’t know that Oikawa liked him after all this, Kuroo would surely get Tobio to curse him _as well._ And if Oikawa didn’t realise that Hinata liked him, then Kenma would surely ask Tobio to try a different method, 

“Di-..Did you hear that?” Oikawa tasted out the power of the concoction he had just consumed, red-faced and frightful,

“No..” Hinata smiled, “but I’d like to know what you said?”

He questioned and perhaps Hinata was sure that Oikawa had said something he wanted to be said but was too embarrassed to do it, nevertheless, Oikawa breathed out and murmured the words from his ~~head~~ heart once more, “I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU © AUideas (tumblr)
> 
> 'I looked in an ancient books  
> and now I have to say whatever comes to my mind!  
> You’ve got to help me out!'


	5. growing on each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ 12/4/2018 ♡
> 
> ♡ crossover // **enemies to lovers** ♡
> 
>  

The building was shining before him, Hinata yelled anything but words and the team behind him couldn't help chuckling at his child-like enthusiasm, they were all fired up but Hinata and Kageyama showed it more in a physical sense - especially since Nishinoya and Tanaka had just been woken up from a decent snooze and Hinata ran off to get the first look among the students from Karasuno at the volleyball court that they'd be playing on against the other teams that had also come to participate in the training camp.

They studied hard for this - _they,_ meaning Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama and Hinata - and it had all paid off; even those times when Kageyama was almost close to literally murdering his partner because of the stress and the pressure, and now he was racing ahead, yelling at Hinata for getting a head start without any warning as he almost caught up.

Luckily, they could already see the doors and they were open so there was no way they could get lost and Hinata yelped when Kageyama almost bested him, he pushed himself further and felt the way his bag kept hitting his backside as he ran with a purpose, his face scrunching in concentration to make it to the door as the dust of the floor kicked off of his feet and he heard the thumps of the black-haired boy running behind him, huffing, yelling swears when he knew he wasn't going to make it - and yet they still ran without stopping before they were finally inside.

They jumped through, Hinata made it first as he leaped in like a satisfied, smug winner and he huffed, regaining his breath as quickly as he could to turn to Kageyama who was know leaning over, palms on his knees as he heaved in the needed oxygen to speak properly, a prominent frown on his face, “dammit."

“Ha! Ha! I won, Bakayama, that’s 72-71, my point!” He had turned, hands on his hips to grin at his partner, successfully ignoring the glare he received even if it did manage to bring chills down his neck and he turned back to the court,

To see it already occupied with another team.

And they were watching them.

Oikawa saw Hinata with Kageyama, a frown slowly coming to his face when he watched the two converse as if this was some type of field trip, he ignored the innocents gaze of wonder that Iwaizumi gave him and once he turned away defiantly, Hinata and Kageyama had only just noticed them.

The entire team of Seijoh were there on the court, the middle one as the gym had three right beside each other, it was huge and enough to make the palpitations in Hinata’s chest fasten as his bright eyes widened in awe, “waaah~! This is huge! Just like the one with Nekoma and Fukurodani, right, Kageyama!?”

He looked to his side, facing upwards to see his partner watching the same view as he had been, only it was just his eyes that were shining as opposed to Hinata’s entire being,

“yeah.” Hinata smiled proudly and noticed the Grand King, there was no way he could mistake him for anyone else after all. Oikawa had thrown the ball up and he was running, he stopped before the backline of the court and jumped, his entire body; lean and slim, elegant - in Hinata’s eyes, and he slammed his palm into the ball with a breath-taking spike and Hinata watched eagerly when the ball flew so fast, he almost couldn’t follow it. 

The sound resonated within the gym to escape the windows and the doors and Hinata had to inhale deeply to regain himself, his cheeks dusted pink and he noticed another shadow on the other side of him, “amazing..” He subconsciously murmured and the person spoke back, “of course.”

He flinched, however, when the familiar voice reached his ears and both Kageyama and Hinata stepped back when Oikawa turned to them with a smug smile, “you see that, chi- _eck!”_

He almost dropped the other ball that was thrown to him, dread overcoming him when the three of them watched as Ushijima Wakatoshi had stood by to watch the ace player with a nonchalant expression, or rather, one of seriousness and determination, “Urgh, Ushiwaka, leave me alone,” Oikawa didn’t hesitate to flick him away like a fly from where he stood and Iwaizumi was tempted to throw his ball at the setters’ head before Oikawa had turned away and muttered under his breath, “way to ruin the picture..”

Kageyama, however, failed to notice the way his expression fell and stepped forward, only once, “Oikawa-san, can you show me that again.”

Oikawa turned, narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, “and why would I do that. Tobio-chan?” He spoke sassily, his voice hard and flippant, Kageyama was unfazed and Hinata gasped at his partners' bravery, “t-the Grand king! Kageyama, wh-what’re you doing?!”

Daichi came in moments later, skidding across the floor to ensure his underclassmen weren’t up to any mischief with the other teams.

As they had arrived to the training camp with plenty of time to play, Hinata and Kageyama had already dashed towards the last court to begin their stretches. Their bags were left at the bus and Ukai; albeit grumbling and swearing the entire time, took it upon himself to take them inside so that the boys could play as they had been excited for the training camp ever since it had been announced; and that was a couple of months ago.

But the switching of team players towards the end of the day was completely unforeseen when Oikawa ended up being paired with Hinata. He was disgusted but a little relieved that he hadn’t been put on a team with his kouhai. At least this was a time to unwind, a playful match with no seriousness to be held within the teams.

Nonetheless, as there was five different teams that were invited to the training camp; including his own, the different players in his teams ranged from Shiratorizawa where he looked at Tendou Satori, a middle blocker, who had been watching Tsukishima on the other side of the net.

Oikawa scrunched his face and looked next to the red-haired guess monster to see Futakuchi Kenji from Date Tech, a wing spiker, and he glared at him, annoyed by the good-looking player who had been making snark remarks under his breath about the people that stood across from him.

Oikawa leaned his weight from one leg to the other and looked at the person right beside him, Terushima Yuuji who played as the captain and wing spiker of his team, and then Oikawa looked at the boy beside him, he was pointing two thumbs up towards Hinata; who had also been appointed to his team, and Hinata did the same back to Nishinoya.

Both of them were probably relieved to play with their own teammates but the game started and Futamara Takeharu from Johzenji served the ball and it went straight to Oikawa, he set it to the player who was ready for it and even when Hinata was ready for it, 

“To me!” He exclaimed, already in the air, Oikawa’s eye twitched and he purposefully set it to another, “Futakuchi!”

The latter wasn’t as prepared as Hinata and yet he still spiked it, slamming it down and he scored the point, he cheered momentarily, “ah, first point to me.” He gleefully spoke with a smug air and Tendou clicked his tongue at his tone,

“Hey!” Oikawa turned to see the glare Hinata was giving him, “what the hell?! I asked for the ball!” He whined and Oikawa found it fascinating to see how the chibi wasn’t as nervous around him as he had been when they were off of the court, perhaps he was just excited to be on the same team as him, “you weren’t ready,” Oikawa hummed, turning his chin up high and Hinata gaped, “Y-You-!”

“Oi, shrimpy-chan, you’ll get the ball when it comes to you,” Tendou cut in with a lazy tone, “let’s go.”

“Dateko..” Futakuchi murmured to himself,

“O-Oi!” Nishinoya laughed when Tendou’s eye twitched, “let’s get another point!”

It was safe to say that Hinata rarely got the ball then Oikawa was setting. No one knew and all they could see was the fact that Hinata was brimming with annoyance and he was twitching to play, to feel the sting of the ball on his hand.

Oikawa refused to give him the satisfaction for some unknown reason.

During dinner as it was cooked and served by the managers, all the boys from the five teams got in, their shoulders sagged and they went back to their respective teams to rant about what they had down in their new makeup teams for the friendly matches,

“Iwa-chan~ my team was so annoying! Especially,” he glanced over his shoulder, “that _chibi-chan!”_

Hinata gaped, frozen with a scowl, “wh-what?! What did _I_ do?!”

Kageyama watched the exchange silently, his mouth full of rice, “if cauf your shtupif”

“I’m not stupid, Bakayama!” And when he seemed to quickly forget about Oikawa, the fluffy-haired boy wouldn’t let him have that, “yeah, he’s _so~_ stupid!”

Hinata whipped his head back to the third-year setter, “y-you’re stupid!” He quipped back and Oikawa huffed, a glare directed right Hinata so hard that Iwaizumi had to smack him out of it, “you’re such a shitty guy..” The tired ace walked away from his childhood friend and the other followed stubbornly when he caught Hinata hiding behind the nearest person who happened to be Kageyama.

When the five teams had arrived to their sleeping quarters, they were all separated into five separate, spacious rooms and all throughout the night, the lack of literally being able to _play_ in the volleyball games kept an orange-hair boy up. He couldn’t sleep no matter how much he tried and no amount of turning or what position he was in could change that.

He huffed and sat up, angered and cold as the futon had moved horizontally as his legs were free to feel the attack of the cold in the night. The tiny amount of light that managed to come through the edges of the curtains from the moon aided in letting him see where he was walking when he managed to trip over Daichi and crash into the door.

He froze, looked behind him and was reassured by the snore erupting from Tanaka’s mouth. He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him, a yawn coming out of his mouth when he walked along the chilly floor of the hall to come to the vending machine.

The sound of a click startled him, he turned to see nothing and then looked back to the vending machine with longing, only a figure had popped up right beside the machine and the light caused a shadow to come over the new figures face, making him unrecognisable,

_“AAAAHHH!!-MMMPPHH!”_

__

“Shut up, chibi!”

__

Oikawa’s voice startled him when his voice was muffled against the palm of his hand and Hinata backed away, trembling. Oikawa removed his hand from Hinatas face and doubled over with laughter, _“BAH-hahaa, you should’ve seen your face, i-it was s-s-so funny! Bahaha, oh my god, th-that was priceless!”_

Hinata gaped, he couldn’t believe Oikawa had purposefully scared him just for his own amusement and he huffed, angry and tired, annoyed and _angry,_ “what do you think you’re doing, Oikawa!”

The third-year was still laughing, struggling to keep himself quiet, “aaah~” he finally relaxed, “that was so worth it..” He walked away, leaving Hinata to wonder what the hell just happened.

These things happened a lot during the week of the training camp. Oikawa would secretly creep behind Hinata to scare him (and succeed) and in response, Hinata would snoop around Oikawa while he was eating to take a bunch of the meat from his plate and run away chomping on it.

Oikawa would purposefully bump into the chibi; sometimes managing to make him fall, with a triumphant look on his face and then when Hinata often walked by, he would attempt (and most likely fail) trying to catch his leg between the older boys’ legs to make him fall.

Hinata fell to the floor laughing (only _after_ realising he wasn’t about to be murdered) when he successfully made Oikawa fall on his ass.

They teased each other relentlessly throughout the camp and the other players watched, noticing the distance between the two boys that had lessened considerably and how they had always been watching each other - because of their antics, _obviously._

It became a regular source of amusement for the bystanders and even their own teams; Seijoh and Karasuno, had grown oddly used to it; annoyed because of it, but it used to it. The reason it happened and why it continued, was completely unknown to everyone.

The day of the final games came quicker than expected, especially for Oikawa and Hinata. They had upped their game - possibly with or without knowing - and it might’ve looked like bullying to any common bystander but to them, it was friendly banter now. 

They insulted each other playfully, laughing together by the time they couldn’t think of anything else to say and they had started sitting beside each other during meal times. The two walked with each other to the gym or to the small convenience store down the street; still making each other laugh when one attempted to trip the other,

“oops,” Oikawa spoke in an almost sultry tone, eyeing the younger boy in front of him, _“gomene~,”_ Hinata could practically smell the sarcasm, “you’re so tiny, I almost walked right into you.”

Hinata huffed, “maybe it’s just time for you to get your eyes re-checked, _megane-kun.”_

Oikawa gaped, appalled by Hinata’s words and Hinata couldn’t keep up the serious act before he broke into a smile. But, unlike the other times he had smiled, Oikawa’s chest felt warm, he felt tingly - his stomach, he felt… _butterflies?_

Hinata’s smile just radiated happiness and it made Oikawa feel giddy, because he was the one who caused that - well not directly but it was him who initiated the moments to come to this - and he just stared.

He almost smiled and his eyes widened at the sight of the grin on the younger boys’ face, it was just so… cute. Hinata was so cute.

Five different buses were taking five different teams back to their schools. They were all situated in the Miyagi prefecture and even if they all lived within the same location, Oikawa almost seemed hesitant to leave.

In the morning, he practically gorged himself with Hinata’s breakfast and the orange-haired boy wasn’t even shocked anymore, only responding by moving his arm around Oikawa’s chopsticks to take Oikawa’s plate. The two still sat side by side, legs touching and shoulders rubbing against each other.

In their rooms packing their things, Oikawa followed Hinata into his room, to his futon. The rest of Karasuno were there and it had become a natural thing now, the two would accompany each other to their rooms and the teams seemed a lot closer now, even Daichi and Iwaizumi hadn’t been getting close as a result of the two boys were seemed to be past their trivial banter and onto another stage in their ‘friendship.’

“shrimpy, give me your phone,” the nickname had stuck and Hinata didn’t know if he minded or not, he handed him his phone anyway and watched with a raised brow when he heard another phone ringing close by, “there we go!”

Oikawa gave him his phone back and then took out his own phone, “now I have your number~! I bet you’re happy, right? I don’t just give my number to anyone, you know?” Oikawa saved Hinata’s contact under _chibi~♡_

“Hinata, stop spacing out!”

The team; by Kageyama and Hinata’s request, had piled into the gym at Karasuno to blow off some steam and Hinata grumbled to himself, shaking his head in order to focus, “aarrgh, be quiet, Oikawa!”

No one replied and Hinata only realised what had just occurred when the entire team was staring at him. Asahi scratched his head in question, “O-Oikawa?”

“A-Ah!” He turned red almost instantly, “m-my bad!” He scrunched his eyes closed in embarrassment, “Baha~! Hinata, you grew used to him, didn’t you, huh?” Tanaka grinned widely and slapped his kouhai reassuringly on the back, Kageyama watched and his eye twitched, “Baka! Stop thinking about him and focus!”

“O-Oi Kageyama, it’s alright,” Daichi spoke up, he was tired, just like everyone else and not because of practice. Having to get up early and drive for an hour and a half made them all equally weary, “besides, we just need a rest and we’ll be back on Monday.”

That was the end of that and the weekend past without any text messages exchanged into phones that had been unknowingly held for almost the _entire_ weekend.

“H-Hinata, stop spacing out, dammit!” Kageyama yelled again, a sense of deja vu hit him and it angered him further, “stop thinking about Oikawa-san!”

It was a rash use of words, they stumbled for his mouth quickly without giving him time to realise and his mouth fell open when Hinata failed to argue, only able to turn pink up to his ears.

“Y-You’re not serious, right..?”

Sugawara murmured, almost breathless and Hinata whined, _still_ unable to prove that what his partner yelled was wrong - that he _wasn’t_ thinking about the captain of Seijoh - _he was,_ Suga looked at Daichi, almost in disbelief and yet the brown-haired third year failed to recognise this, _“Daichi!”_

He flinched, staring at the vice-captain with furrowed brows before his jaw also fell slack a little, “Ah-“ he coughed, “Hinata,” the small boy looked at him, frightened and he bowed quickly, “I-I’m sorry, captain! I-I’ll try to c-concentrate!” His face was still pink, it didn’t seem to show any signs of going away.

Daichi didn’t know what else to say, Sugawara stepped in, half-heartedly murmuring to the captain as he neared the middle blocker, “useless…”

Daichi gaped but he couldn’t defend himself.

Sugawara placed a warm hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “Hinata, have you texted Oikawa?”

His tone was gentle, it was soothing, Hinata merely shook his head like he was scared just at the thought of doing such a thing. And it was weird because he was completely fine with Oikawa before, but now whenever Hinata found himself thinking of him (which occurred almost _all the time_ now) his heart would race immediately, “and why’s that?”

Kageyama crossed his arms behind Sugawara, almost as if he was daring Hinata to try and lie. Neither of them could lie to Sugawara though, “I-I don’t know! I feel so nervous it makes my stomach hurt!”

Nishinoya raced to Hinata’s side, “Ah! That’s alright, Shouyou, I’ll help you!”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled and he revelled in the attention he had received, all good intentions to help him, “hand me your phone, Shouyou!” The bright-eyed boy raced to the bench to grab his bag, opening a pocket to out his mobile and it reminded him of when Oikawa asked for his phone and how happy it made him.

He didn’t even realise it until now, “now, Shouyou,” Nishinoya’s expression turned serious and it travelled to Hinata, the latter standing straight and stiff when Nishinoya took his phone from his clammy hand. Tanaka raced in to lean an arm on Nishinoya’s shoulder, watching for support, “what you’re experiencing,” the second-years’ expression turned wistful and Hinata felt especially special to be able to receive such help, “is a crush.”

“Eh?”

Hinata’s head tilted, he paled,

_“EH? w-with the GRAND KING?!”_

Tanaka laughed obnoxiously loud, throwing his head back as he watched what Nishinoya had just done, “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be okay!” Nishinoya’s bright smile eased Hinata’s nerves and he took his phone back, almost dropping it when it rang shortly, indicating a message,

“O-Of course…? Sho-“ he almost lost his breath, his eyes bulging, _”Shou-chan?!”_

Hinata read it, read it again and felt his heart race at the sight of the heart emoji used after the text he had just received from Oikawa.

_“W-wait,_ this is _Oikawa!?”_

_“Yes!_ You’re welcome, Hinata! I’m so proud of you!”

No one knew what was going on until Hinata fainted as he finally read the text that Nishinoya had sent, everyone passed the phone around to read it when the boy with the bright orange hair and a head full of Oikawa had passed out,

_‘Oikawa! Do you want to go out with me?!’_

__

__

_‘of course, Shou-chan~♡’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AU © AUideas on tumblr_  
>  'After being forced to spend time together,  
> Character A and Character B eventually start to like each other,  
> then a bit more.  
> Soon, Character A has to leave.  
> Turns out that Character A and Character B are sad  
> and angsty when they’re apart,  
> so the two of them meet up again and confess their love to each other' 
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **(a/n);**  
>  yikes i feel bad for missing a day  
> but this is messing with my sleep lmao,  
> i'll try to post the next two (2) tomorrow 


	6. window beyond window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ 13/4/2018 ♡
> 
> ♡ mutual pining // **new neighbors au ♡**

It wasn’t until Oikawa opened the curtains of his room to let the sunlight in, did he realise that someone had finally moved into the apartment room that had been directly opposite to his in the other building. 

He thought he was seeing things, maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him - but no, there was definitely a really cute orange-haired, shirtless boy laying in his mattress with the futon half on the floor and half under and around his legs.

Oikawa was frozen, dazed in a half-awake and half-asleep state that rendered his mind sluggish in a way that made him think that maybe he was finally hallucinating after always seeing those beige curtains closed and ready to be pulled open by someone beautiful.

Well, this someone wasn’t awake and pulling the curtains open but Oikawa still felt elated to see his new neighbour. Seeing him shirtless and practically drooling was a bonus, for sure.

 

“Iwa-chan, I got a new neighbour,” Oikawa rested his palms on his hips, pushing his chest out with a grin, Iwaizumi merely looked at him to continue, “he’s really cute, too.”

As if competing to see who had the cutest neighbours and whatnot, Iwaizumi clicked his tongue with indifference. They had been walking home as Iwaizumi lived on the floor below Oikawas’ with his boyfriends.

_Boyfriends,_ meaning plural, meaning Daichi Sawamura, Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Oikawa didn’t mind it, it was always lively and when he was bored, he didn’t just have to hang out with his best friend because they always seemed to come as a group and it was always fun to hang out with them.

They had all known each other in high school briefly, Iwaizumi and Daichi were dating initially, as was Bokuto and Kuroo but the two pairs got better acquainted in college and it seemed as if Kuroo and Bokuto had both been daydreaming about the other boyfriends more than they should’ve, really.

But it didn’t matter to the two when they came to the conclusion that they should all start dating.

Hence why the other three were following, Kuroo and Bokuto swinging their hands together, obnoxiously high as they laughed together and Daichi walked beside Iwaizumi, an arm looped around his shoulders in silence,

“I bet you were perving on him, you creep.”

Daichi stifled a short laugh and Iwaizumi almost let a smile show out of accomplishment when he heard the angelic noise, “I-I’m not a pervert, Iwa-chan! I’m serious, his curtains were just open when I opened mine this morning, he was sleeping!”

“And you just watched him, I bet he was half-naked and you stood there for like half an hour,” Bokuto perked up when Kuroo yelled from behind them. The spiky white-grey haired male looked from Kuroo and then to Oikawa, “what’s this?”

Kuroo merely nuzzled his spiky-yet-oddly-soft hair and murmured, “he’s got a cute neighbour he says, babe.”

“Oya?” Oikawa looked back at the two mischievous boys and rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing a little when thinking about how Kuroo was right on the money, “Ah! That’s why you were late to the first class, right?!” 

Bokuto exclaimed, almost as if he’d win a prize for guessing correctly and Oikawa watched with a nervous grimace when Kuroo pecked him on the cheek as they all knew that Oikawa was late to his first class; that was shared with Bokuto, because of the new neighbour,

“I think we should go and introduce ourselves to this cute neighbour, right?” Kuroo’s hazel eyes glimmered in the midday sunlight.

 

“Hi-..” Daichi paused, his eyes narrowing on the figure who had fallen from the bed and onto the floor, still asleep from when Oikawa had seen him about four hours ago, “…You’re cute neighbour is Hinata?”

“Hi-“ Oikawas eyes bulged, widened immensely and his vision snapped from his friend and then to the sleeping figure again. Maybe it was because a couple of years had past or maybe it was because Oikawa hadn’t seen his bright, light brown eyes in a while, but the thought that he couldn’t recognise the little, shrimpy volleyball player baffled him more than he could comprehend,

“Oi, Dai-chan,” Kuroo’s eyes narrowed on Oikawa though he continued speaking to Bokuto, “is he breathing?”

Iwaizumi emerged from the kitchen, a glass of water in his hand and he passed it to an eager Bokuto when he let go of Kuroos waist so that the black-haired boy could get up from the bed and come to the window as well.

Kuroo’s arm snaked around Daichi’s waist, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his neck before he also looked at the sleeping boy, “oh,” he smiled, amusement flickering in his cat-like eyes, “it is chibi-chan, he hasn’t changed much, has he?”

Daichi stayed quiet, looking at his ex-teammate a moment longer, “who would’ve thought…”

“Oi, shittykawa, stop staring and come eat.”

Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head, lightly and awoke the fluffy-haired boy from his reverie, at the sound of food, however, both Kuroo and Bokuto chased each other like children to get to the small, round table situated in Oikawas’ living room. 

There were five plates, all with one omurice each, steaming and Oikawa was the last to arrive, mumbling obscenities under his breath - possibly annoyed because he failed to realise his ex-crush and by sight of Daichi kissing Iwaizumi’s cheek with gratitude for cooking before they both took a seat by each other.

He sighed, “what have I said about PDA in my house..” He couldn’t help murmuring and his eyes found Iwaizumi who had been smirking,

“Ack! Iwa-chan~! How could you!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about..” He answered, almost smug. Kuroo leaned over towards Bokuto, close enough to have Bokuto pucker his lips expectantly, only Kuroo proceeded to graze his thumb over Koutarou’s bottom lip and the yellow-eyed boy flushed lightly, smiling at the attention when he enjoyed teasing Oikawa and the way Kuroo’s eyes watched him.

“You guys!! Oikawa whined, slamming his palms on the table with a frown.

 

“Oh, he’s waking up.”

Kuroo sat on the love-chair with Bokuto in his lap that was situated by the window in Oikawa’s room - the one that was directed opposite of Hinata’s room. Bokuto lowered his frame and got closer to Kuroo’s body to catch sight of Hinata whining in his sleep with a frown, yawning.

“What?”

Oikawa looked away from his phone briefly, unmoving, before he flinched, “W-what, really?!”

_“Quiet!”_ Bokuto hushed him quickly and Oikawa halted in his half-squat position as he tried to race to the window without being seen from over the ledge when he heard that voice he hoped to and yet couldn’t forget,

“Urgh..” Hinata was sluggish, Kuroo’s eyes followed him and the way he scratched his slim torso sluggishly and he felt another presence behind him, Kuroo smirked inwardly and noted that Daichi and Iwaizumi were cuddling on the couch in the living room, opening his mouth to yell quickly,

_“Well~”_ he dodged Oikawa’s outstretched hand and grinned at Hinata who had flinched and snapped his eyes to the window, “if it isn’t chibi-chan! What’re the odds, huh?”

Hinata’s eyes brightened, “Ku-Kuroo-san!?” His eyes flickered to the other male who’d been watching with wide eyes, and equally wide smile and Hinata was sure he was sitting on Kuroo’s lap but he couldn’t be sure from the way their lower bodies were hidden behind the wall,

“Bokuto-san!” He brightened and Oikawa sat on the floor, his back against the wall and his heart quickened as he heard how joyous the smaller boy was. He held his breath and Kuroo smiled at him and yet he didn’t say anything, thankfully, “hey, I have someone else you should see!” Hinata perked up, smiling and quickly forgetting about his hunger as he leapt to the window ledge to see the insides of their apartment and he blushed as Kuroo yelled, “babe! Come ‘ere!”

“E-eh?!” Hinata turned pink, Kuroo saw and waited when he heard two pairs of feet entering, they opened the door slowly and the first thing they noticed was Oikawa on the floor, Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, “o-“

He paused when Oikawa placed a finger to his mouth, his cheeks burning bright and his eyes panicked, 

“hey, look who it is.”

Daichi came to the window, perking at the sight of a very awake and energetic Hinata, “Ca-“ he halted and Daichi smiled, “Daichi-san!!”

“Hinata! It’s been a long time, how’re you?” 

Hinata brightened even more though it seemed physically impossible and he leaned forward with excitement, “I’m great! H-Hey! Kageyama and Kenma are coming over today, we should all get together!! Do all you guys live there together?”

Oikawa frowned at the way Hinata had spoken Kageyama’s name and he sulked at the sound of another, 

_Was one of them his boyfriend?_

_Why was he thinking about that?_

“Oh, Hajime is here too! But this isn’t our apartment, we live in the one below-“

Kuroo felt a pinch on his leg, he looked down briefly to see Oikawas begging eyes, “anyway,” he had to change the conversation quickly, before Hinata started asking questions. He was already growing curious by the look on his face, 

“B-But yeah, chibi-chan, we should all get together!” Bokuto continued quickly and the master and student ranted on and on for ages before Daichi finally made them bid each other their farewells. Daichi ensured Hinata that they would see each other soon and then closed the curtains.

 

Oikawa had been alone for hours now, after the four boys left, he didn’t have anything else to do as his classes were finished for that day. He didn’t have work at his part-time job either and he couldn’t find it within himself to open the curtains no matter how much the darkness unnerved him.

He was restless and annoyed that his confidence was gone, vanished, ceased to exist and he sulked in the middle of his bed restlessly, reading the sports magazine with a scowl until he heard a yell, 

“Finally!” He knew right away that was Hinata by the way his heart quickened again,

“Shouyou, Kageyama-kun and I happened to meet up halfway so we came together,” Oikawa’s brows furrowed as he didn’t recognise that voice, “oi, didn’t you just move in, why is this place such a mess? You’re hopeless, baka!”

Oh, he knew that voice, he imitated Kageyama mockingly, repeating everything he said with a silly face to himself but he knew that his heart had sunken in his chest at the sound of Hinatas first name, he was most likely dating Kenma and yet he was too intrigued to leave the room, instead choosing to stay and listen even if it did hurt him.

 

_“Have you gotten settled in yet, then?”_

_“Yeah! Oh, Kenma, you won’t believe who lives over there!”_ Oikawa perked up, staring at the beige curtains almost as if he could see through them.

_“Kuroo?”_

Kenma spoke slowly, as if it was obvious and then Hinata squealed, _“Waah~ you already knew?”_

_“Yeah, he lives with his boyfriends. So, you’re living right by them, it that their room?”_ He Knew Kenma was pointing to his own closed window and his heart hammered in his chest, he wanted to reveal himself and he wanted to announce that he was the one who lived in the apartment with his room directly opposite of his high school crushes’ and yet he stayed put, eager to hear where the conversation would end up.

_“Bo-boyfriends?”_

_“Plural?”_ Kageyama questioned silently, it was quiet for a few seconds and Oikawa held his breath, wondering what Hinata’s reaction would be to hear about the polyamorous relationship his ex-captain was in,

_“yeah, Kuroo is dating Bokuto,”_

_“From Fukurodani? I thought they were best friends?”_

Kageyama questioned with a stoic voice, _“no, they used to like each other a lot and towards the end of their third year of high school, they confessed to each other.”_

_“Woah… I had no idea..”_

_“obviously..”_

_“Wah- Sorry, Kenma!”_ Oikawa scowled again,

_“And anyway,”_ Kenma continued, monotonously, _“And they’re both dating Daichi, you old captain, and Iwaizumi from Seijoh.”_

It was quiet..

Then Oikawa flinched, 

_“Whaaaat~!! That’s crazy!! That’s so cool! They’re all dating each other, no wonder they looked so close, how nice~!”_ Hinata dragged his words, Oikawa could tell that he was amazed just by the tone of his voice and he huffed a smile, wondering how and when he would introduce himself,

_“W-wait,”_ He heard Hinata again, _“Wh-what ab-ab-about Oikawa?”_

Kageyama clicked his tongue, he knew it was Kageyama but he didn’t care for long when he heard Hinata saying his name for the first time in years, _“still can’t believe you used to have a crush on him..”_

The eavesdropper’s heart skipped a beat 

_What?!_

_“Ka-Kageyama! Shut up!”_

_“Huh~!? You tellin’ me to shut up?!”_

The two seemed to wrestle for hours on end after that and to make matters worse, Oikawa repeated Kageyama words continuously as he heard Hinata asking Kenma to stay the night,

 

_‘still can’t believe you used to have a crush on him..’_

 

The next morning, Oikawa revelled in the knowledge that he didn’t have work or classes until midday. It was early, chilly from the lack of sunlight coming through the windows and he yawns as he finally rid the futon from his body to scratch his hipbone, running his hand down his naked torso as he made it to the bathroom in a daze.

He turned the tap, cold water pouring from the faucet and he dipped his hands in quickly and then scooped up the water in his hands, bending over as he splashed it on his face. He sighed, his eyes itching to move to his right, to see the window.

To see the person within the window.

He ended up moving around the doorway discretely to go into the kitchen and make himself breakfast. It was silent, only the sounds of the outside traffic and city life could be heard as he stared at the clock that read eight o’clock.

If it was anything like before, Hinata should be getting up into about three hours. That should make it okay for him to pull the curtains apart and open his window, to see if the boy in his room also had his window open.

Maybe he did, Oikawa hoped he did.

And he stubbornly placed his dish in the sink, stomping towards his bedroom and through the doorway with determination and he neared the window, his hands finding the cotton of his obstacle being gripping in his grasp and he pulled, instantly, defiantly and with all intentions of being able to ease his heart at the sight of the boy.

He did.

Hinata was staring right at him.

His body, wet.

His body, naked.

And Oikawa did nothing but stare, his heart racing at the sight before him and he dared to say that he wasn’t even giving thought to the part of his brain that ordered him; with red flags and all, to turn away and stop staring at the naked Hinata who had just emerged from the bathroom.

“I-U-Uh, so-“

“O-O-Oik- _Oikawa?!”_

Quickly forgetting that he was dating another, the words flew from his mouth and he didn’t even regret it,

“Holy _fuck,_ Shou-chan.”

 

That day, Hinata had woken up with a start, hoping with prayers being murmured under his breath when he quickly dashed his hands under the blankets to find his phone. Once he did, he looked at the time and exhaled a sigh of relief.

He had planned on meeting Kenma at the local cafe to hang out for a while before Kenma had to head out to work at the flower shop a few streets down and he jumped into the shower to get ready.

Once coming from the bathroom, he almost cursed at himself for forgetting a towel and he opened the door, in all of his naked glory, and he searched the room briefly before a zipping sound made him flinch. 

His blood ran cold but his heart completely stopped at the sight of those familiar wide, brown eyes that used to make Hinata’s cheeks swell with pink and his knees tremble.

He couldn’t move and Oikawa’s lips shook as he attempted to utter out a quick apology, Hinata could do nothing but scream his name in desperation, humiliation and utter fear,

His brain shutting down as steam erupted from his temples when he thought he heard,

_‘Holy_ fuck, _Shou-chan’_

come from those pink, mesmerising lips.

 

Hinata closed the curtains of his window, scarred, and he left his bedroom with nothing to lose and he started to regret wearing a long-sleeved shirt because he could feel the heat radiating all over his body, he couldn't believe that apartment was owned by none other than his crush, his ex-crush and he didn't know how he was going to make it, how he was going to survive college and working and living in general with the grand king from high school - whom he hadn't seen in a couple of years now - living in the room right by his, his window connecting his and Hinata bet he could jump through them and land in Oikawa's _bedroom_ if he wanted to,

"... are you going to move out, then?"

Hinata stared at the table hopelessly, Kenma sitting across from him as he had taken a sip of his large cappuccino, "I-I don't think so... that's the only place I could afford without making my mum worried.."

Kenma looked at the front counter, behind Hinata and he watched Oikawa conversing with Kuroo and Daichi in their uniforms, aprons being worn as Daichi was finished with a customer, smiling cheekily at a red-faced Oikawa, it made Kenma curious, 

"what happened this morning, Shouyou?"

Meanwhile, Oikawa was panicking and he didn't know if he should be happy or guilty to have been able to see Hinata's naked body in the morning, he turned to Kuroo for advice, even if he didn't want to and the latter only smirked at him, "why're you whining for? I thought you liked him~?"

"Ugh! This isn't how it's supposed to happen, though.." Oikawa looked positively defeated and Daichi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Oikawa looked up with hope,

"don't mind.."

His face dropped.

How could this happen, Oikawa had no idea where to go from here, not only had he seen the boy he used to like in school, he was starting to believe that his feelings were coming back for him. It wasn't good, not when he had come to the conclusion that Hinata was already dating someone, all he had to do now was hope they broke up but he didn't want to be a home-wrecker like that, or did he? _No! Maybe? Urgh!_

"You shouldn't be saying that Tetsu-chan! I thought you were friends with Kenma-chan!?" Both Daichi and Kuroo gave him odd looks, Daichi leaving momentarily again as another customer had arrived, "Kenma? What's he got to do with this?"

"What about me?"

"Yo! Kenma, what's up?" Kuroo grinned, joining Daichi at the cashier and Oikawa stared with horror, "Ke-ke-"

"Shouyou says he wants to drink his iced chocolate with a straw.." Daichi grabbed one from the stack and handed it over, "Hinata's here?" The smaller boy nodded, pointing over his shoulder as they all saw the boy leaning over the table with his cheeks laying on the shiny surface in despair,

"Wait, do you think Kenma and chibi are dating?" Kuroo cut in, Oikawa's heart almost jumped to his throat and he stared at Kuroo, unable to meet Kenma's eyes as he knew he was staring, he heard Kenma sigh in distaste and he grimaced, guilty and hopeless, "I'm an aro ace*.." 

Oikawa raised a brow and Kuroo sighed, leaning his weight from one leg to the other as he placed a hand on his hip, "basically, Kenma doesn't feel attracted to anyone romantically or sexually," Kuroo shook his head, almost as if he was pitying the fluffy-haired hopeless boy, "how did you even think they were dating..?"

"Wait! So they aren't!? Shou-chan is single?!"

He didn't realise how loud he spoke until Hinata had spun around one hundred and eighty degrees with wide, light-brown eyes open in fear, "he used to have a huge crush on you in high school," Daichi murmured, a prideful smile on his face, "I wonder if it's gone away?"

Kenma took this as his queue to leave, he went back to the frozen orange-haired boy and noticed how his cheeks were ablaze, there was no way he couldn't _not_ have a crush on Oikawa with a face as red as that and Oikawa seemed like a new man when he grabbed a muffin from there display window and grabbed a fresh napkin. He took a pen from his pocket and his tongue had poked out from his lips as he tried to ensure the napkin wouldn't rip as he wrote his digits on the paper.

He walked around the counter, eyes hard and narrowed on the boy the adored and Hinata stared, he couldn't take his eyes away and even if they did live right by each other, Oikawa couldn't bring himself to realise his mistake because it was pretty silly of him to give his number to Hinata when the two of them could talk all the time in their homes.

Still, he thought he was pretty damn suave when he stiff the muffin and napkin over to Hinata and he didn't take his eyes off of it, eyes begging for any sign of approval, or that this was what Hinata wanted. Hinata quickly looked away, embarrassed beyond belief and murmured,

"thank you.. Oikawa-san.."

Oikawa grinned so wide his cheeks hurt, "I finish work at two! Message me then," he winked when his voice made Hinata look up again, and the two might as well had fallen in love right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* Aro ace; a lack of sexual attraction towards anyone,  
>  and a lack of romantic attraction towards anyone, respectively._
> 
> _AU © AUideas (tumblr)_  
>  'Character A didn't know they had a new neighbour  
> until they realised their bedroom window faces Character B's.  
> Queue Character A thinking their neighbour is actually pretty cute,  
> accidentally believing that Character B's friend is their boyfriend/girlfriend,  
> Character B catching Character A staring at them when they get out of the shower  
> and wondering how the hell  
> they're supposed to start a conversation with each other.' 


	7. with you, there's no where i'd rather be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ 14/4/2018 ♡
> 
> ♡ **domestic au** // free prompt ♡
> 
> **contains nsfw content**

_♡_  
He had arrived home, exhausted and ready to relax in the comfort of his apartment. Hinata sighed as he heard the click of the door, he twisted the doorknob and yawned as he pushed it open, hearing it hit the wall behind it numbly as he reached forward to close it behind him. He took his shoes off, flicking them off lazily and then locked the door, throwing the keys on the small counter by the entryway.

With no energy to even utter a word, he dragged himself through the hall and into the living room, the kitchen by his side as the fleeting smell of meat hit his nose. He dropped his bag on the counter and neared the stove, lifting the lid of the pot as he managed to open it before a presence startled him,

he flinched, dropping the ceramic lip back onto the pot with a loud  _clang_  and he grimaced, feeling two strong arms come to circle around his waist and he was still stiff when he leaned back into the embrace, "you scared me.."

"Welcome home, Shouyou," Tooru murmured gently, as if feeling how tired the smaller boy was and Hinata sighed in gratitude because the warmth of his body was so much better than the warmth that his measly work clothes provided him with. Oikawa's hands tightened around him and he laid perfect, chaste and yet sloppy kisses upon Hinata's bare skin, on his neck, making him sigh again with satisfaction.

He was helpless in his lovers' arms, Tooru couldn't help smiling and Shouyou felt it, content.

"go take a shower and relax on the couch, I'll heat up the food for you." 

His voice was gentle, kind and everything Hinata loved. He couldn't help murmuring something of an agreement when he dragged his bag off of the counter and began unbuttoning his shirt on the way to their shared bedroom. Tooru watched him with a tired grin of love and adoration.

 

When Hinata emerged from their bedroom, his hair was wild, damp and in its natural state. Tooru had been leaning on the counter in the kitchen, a steaming bowl of rice and curry right beside him and when Shouyou came to him like a moth to a flame, a negative magnet to a positive, he merely stood and enveloped his short boyfriend into his arms, greedily, like it was necessary for their wellbeings.

"Mmmm.."

Tooru bent his neck downwards, drowning himself in coconut vanilla body wash and Shouyou's natural scent that smelled like home.

Meanwhile, Hinata had been eyeing the food, his stomach grumbling, "Tooru, I'm hungry..."

"I'm recharging, I've been deprived of Shouyou for too long." 

He answered quickly, Hinata could feel him smiling as he planted some more kisses on the skin of his neck and shoulder and Hinata, although he craved the affection all the time, only found himself snickering, his fingers twitching, mouth salivating, for the food, "you can get all the Shouyou you want when I finish eating."

Tooru frowned but laid one lasting kiss and then pulled back to smile down at him, Hinata smiled back, pink cheeks and refreshed, Oikawa thought he looked delectable (he wouldn't mind taking him right then and there) and he pressed on the light switch, causing the light to flip to darkness, he grabbed the plate of food to take it with him, his other hand mindlessly finding Shouyous' so that they could both go to the couch together, the television playing something Oikawa had put on to pass the time as he waited for his boyfriend to return home.

To _him._

"What should we watch?" Oikawa made sure to give him space to eat, holding his plater to his chin as he shovelled rice into his mouth, potatoes and meat coming after. Some of the mildly spiced sauce built upon his lips, Oikawa watched, utterly entranced and amused by the sight - it was as if Hinata had never seen food before, even if this happened _a lot_ - and the way his eyes gleamed almost lead Oikawa to believe that he loved the food more than him.

Scrunching his eyes, he scowled and asked the same question, louder, for attention from the boy he loved, the boy who could've been looking at the curry exactly how he looked at Tooru,

"mmm, Tooru~" he moaned, Oikawa's eyes snapped to the orange-haired glutton.

"This is so good! It's so much better than before," he licked his lips, Oikawa found himself speechless, "I'm so proud of you!"

_aahh_

Tooru could feel his heart swelling with affection, he smiled, a genuine and almost bashful one when he looked away, his cheeks dusting pink at the appraisal he had received, “I’m glad you like it..”

He recalled how he had been making curry for a while, just as Hnata liked it so that the both of them could enjoy a home cooked meal together, like a family (Hinata was all the family Oikawa needed) and the last time he made it, he was too eager, too expectant as he believed it was perfect (he was the one who made it, after all) but Hinata gave him a solid reply, too direct and fast, he just kept eating it and Tooru assumed it wasn’t how he liked it. 

It made Oikawa try again, different, more careful with what he did and how he even cut the potatoes (Hinata noticed the bandaids on Oikawa’s hands before he could hide them.) 

But now, he did it right. Hinata ate the food until the plate was practically licked clean, Tooru chuckled at the sight, his hands coming to lightly pat Hinata on the head with affection and Hinata was the only person who would take it and mewl in contentment, nuzzling his head into the large hand before he moved the empty plate to the table; the small coffee table that was surrounded by the couch, and he then grabbed Tooru’s hand with two of his, bringing his fingers down as Tooru watched him.

Tooru stared at the way Hinata began kissing his fingers lightly, with care and pride, his eyes gleaming even if he was physically exhausted, he twisted his body to properly face his fluffy-haired lover and murmured, “I’m proud of you, Tooru.”

With so much feeling, Tooru could practically _feel_ how heavy his words were, with admiration and passion, the two stared before Hinata leaned forward slowly and yet he reached him so fast and Oikawa couldn’t even blink when they connected their lips together, brief and yet heart-warming and tender, chaste and utterly delightful.

Hinata moved his bottom back, resting his back against the couch before he moved away from Oikawa, the boy watching him, mesmerised, and then he lifted his arm to let Hinata fall to his side and lay across sofa, his head rested on Oikawa’s thigh, “let’s watch The Girl Who Leapt Through Time.”

 

_“I’ll be waiting in the future.”_

_“I’ll be there. I’ll run there.”_

Oikawa felt the tears of joy coming to his eyes, no matter how many times the two of them watched the film, neither of them could contain their grins at the ending. It was so heart-warming and fulfilling and Oikawa couldn’t help laughing at himself quietly because of how much of a sap he was.

Hinata wasn’t any better, though. Oikawa remembers how Hinata had tried to keep his sobs in during the gut-wrenching scenes of the film and instead brought all attention to him,

_‘I-I’m not crying! Y-You are!’_

_‘I know, baby, come ‘ere.’_

Hinata would crawl into Oikawa lap and try to subtly rid his eyes of tears but now, as Oikawa rested his hand upon Hinata’s head, he found the orange-haired boy fast asleep, a quick wheeze of a snore coming from his lips and Tooru smiled as the after credits came onto the screen.

“You missed the best bit,” Oikawa spoke softly, delicately lifting his boyfriends head so as to slide his thigh out and stand up. Once done so, he stretched, his skeleton popping in multiple places before he located the remote on the table and pressed the standby button, watching the screen turn black and the green light on the corner of the television turn red.

He turned to face his boyfriend, admiring his sleeping face, calm and relaxed, just as Tooru liked it (unless it was red and flustered from pleasure) and he bent over to place a chaste kiss on his forehead, Hinata’s hair was sticking up and soft from how Tooru had been losing his fingers in the tresses during the movie.

He snaked one arm under Hinata’s knees and the other under his armpits, he softly attempted to heave the boy into his arms, feeling his head knock gently from his one side and to the other as Oikawa stood with Hinata laying flaccid in his arms, his head knocking into Oikawa’s collarbone and he smiled, adoring the way he could carry his lover so easily and so cute.

He didn’t need the light to guide him to their room (he had done with it many times with his lips sucking Shouyou’s neck as the boy straddled him, holding his ass up and tight against his own firm front when he whisked the both of them to bed) and Oikawa held his tenshi* to take him to their room.

[(He failed to realise that Hinata had actually been awake the entire time and pretended to be asleep just so he could be carried and catch glimpse of his boyfriends angelic face from above) Oikawa only found out when the two were in their beds, the thick futon covering them when Hinata moved closer and snaked a slim arm over Oikawa’s rib and around to his chest to cuddle him]

 

_♡_  
He wanted to look good, good enough to ensure his senpais that everything was going fine for him and the long sleeved shirt was almost too long for his arms - this brought along the panic and the nerves as Oikawa watched from the love chair in their bedroom.

He smiled at him, Hinata’s black, smooth dress pants were up and buttoned and it was enough to make Oikawa’s eyes darken slowly as he imagined taking the entire outfit off of him. 

Hinata did the last button below his chin and looked at Oikawa for help, a subconscious reflex, he found it was, and then he put the deep red tie around his neck. It wasn’t one of those ties with the elastic ring meant to go around your neck (the ones that made it looked so easy, tied perfectly) that he preferred because he had taken in from Oikawa’s draw and it wasn’t even tied into a windsor knot yet. Just, a long, thin piece of fabric.

He sighed with helplessness and almost melted to the bed, he was sure he was also getting sweat stains on his pits too.

He heard the ruffling of pillows before him and he knew Oikawa was walking towards him, he closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to calm his nerves but his hands were turning cold, “oi, chibi.”

He hadn’t heard _that_ in a while.

He perked up, his eyes wide as he stared at Oikawa, the man looking down at him with a smile. Oikawa leaned forward to grab Hinata’s wrists, making him stand up before him as he straightened out his shirt. First, Oikawa wordlessly straightened one of Hinata’s arm towards him and folded over the end of the sleeve once, twice and thrice.

He did the same to his other arm, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous…”

Oikawa scoffed, “Me either.” 

It went quiet again, “It’s just your old team,” he looked into Hinata’s eyes, his hands now laying upon Hinata’s chest to move his tie, the thicker end being longer than the thinner one,

“you see how I am with Iwa-chan, right? Nothing changed.”

“Yeah but we see him all the time, he’d probably live here if we weren’t so..”

Hinata turned pink, Oikawa grew a playful smile, giddy and utterly surprised (in a good way), “so…? What?”

“so..” He turned away to avoid Tooru’s stare but his attempts were futile, _“all over each other..”_

He murmured quietly, his lips hardly moving and Oikawa grinned, stepping closer, “Shouyou! How _crude_ of you!” Hinata turned a darker shade of pink and Oikawa laughed aloud, Hinata found himself smiling at the sound,

“but, Shou-chan, Mr. refreshing just said to dress fancy for the event, I’m sure once you get there it’ll be like you’re back with your old team.”

Hinata knew immediately who he was talking about, Sugawara. He was holding the formal event with his fiancé and Hinata’s ex-captain, Daichi. And Hinata looked into Oikawa’s eyes again, wanting to lean forward and rest his forehead against the other's chest, he didn’t though as Oikawa looped the wide end of the tie through an opening he had made.

He had no idea how it got like that, Oikawa pulled it through and then tightened it up to his neck, Hinata looked down, flabbergasted and then looked back up to his boyfriend, admiring the satisfied smile on his face, 

“wha-..?”

Oikawa huffed in accomplishment, “there! Now go, go-“ he lightly slapped Hinata’s chest and then turned him around by gliding his hands up to his shoulders to make his face the door now, he shooed him away, almost like a proud parent, “wha- hey!”

Hinata stopped, planting his feet down by the doorway, still in awe about his tie, “how did you do that?”

Tooru rolled his eyes, smiling softly as if it was obvious, “I have an older sister, Shou-chan, you know how she’s like sometimes,” Hinata nodded absentmindedly and walked away, walking to the counter to grab his wallet and his keys, “okay, well, have fun. I might text Iwa-chan to come over,”

Tooru informed him and he paused to take in a relaxing breath again, Oikawa noticed and even if Hinata was being a little dramatic, the older male simply walked over to him and caged his adorable, chubby cheeks in his palms, leaning down to slap his lips upon Hinata’s.

They stayed there for seconds, neither of them knew how many and then Oikawa pulled back with lust dancing in his eyes, he gave his delectably, irresistible boyfriend a once over, “and then when you’re home, Iwa-chan will be gone and I’ll have the honours of taking this off…”

Hinata was silenced, his mouth agape slightly. Oikawa eyes brightened with an idea, “Oh!” His voice dropping an octave, “how about I tie you up with this later..?”

Hinata was red, red for hours and unimaginably _eager_ when he got home.

 

_♡_  
Oikawa had been in the kitchen the morning after, the both of them took great advantage of their free schedules and spent the entire morning wrapped in each other's bodies, neither of them knew where one started and the other ended but they just kept the futon on them, no clothes and Oikawa wouldn’t stop rubbing his soft, calloused and large hands all over Hinata.

They travelled from his hair, down the side of his incredibly relaxed face and to his collarbones (Oikawa was tempted to bite them - he did) Hinata yelped in his sleep but it didn’t disturb his stupor when Hinata merely groaned, rolling closer to the human heater beside him, the one who laid his hands down to his chest, his stomach and around to his hips. 

Hinata mewled as Oikawa laid his hands going around his ass [naked] and around to his thin, pale and delicious thighs that were painted with bite marks and handprints. 

Just the thought of it gave Oikawa morning wood. He didn’t pay attention to that though when he was grabbing the loaf of bread to place it before him, opening the plastic to take out six slices of bread.

He heard the groans coming from his bedroom, Hinata would be emerging anytime now when he realised that he was alone in the queen-sized bed and Oikawa hurried to take the sizzling pan off of the stove and onto the heat-proof chopping board.

He used the spatula to shovel up the scrambled egg and place it on the sliced bread, the door of his room opened and he cut the crusts off of his sandwich to move them aside, placing his own scrambled egg sandwich in front of him as he then proceeded to put the rest of the eggs on the two other slices of bread.

Hinata stood on the other side of the counter now, “morning…” a yawn ripped through his lips and he licked his lips [(Oikawa did so as well but for a different reason when Hinata came out wearing his own shirt) it was way too big for him and he wasn’t wearing pants so Oikawa had a clear visual of the love bites he was responsible for causing.]

“Here.”

Oikawa slid over two sandwiches for his boyfriend and Hinata took them with a wide grin, “Itadakimasu~”

Hinata took a bite, visually pleased, and he opened his eyes to see Oikawa looking away absentmindedly and then he looked to the chopping board, bread crusts by it, 

“something wrong?”

Hinata leaned over to grab the crust, he walked around and headed to the kettle and turned it on once he noticed there was enough water for the both of them. Egg had fallen from his sandwich and he bent over to pick it up, eating it immediately and then chomping on the crust in his other hand,

“no…” 

Oikawa had seen him bending over, a full view of Hinata’s ass was presented to him - further tempting Oikawa to skip not only breakfast, but lunch too, to be with his captivating boyfriend who had the talent of being both precious and sexy at the same time.

He ran a hand through his brown, fluffy hair and walked up to Hinata, standing behind him and he kissed his neck, “nothing’s wrong, baby.”

Hinata hummed, triumphantly, pleased and he finished Oikawa’s crust [(fully aware of his half-hard boner) voluntarily allowing himself to deal with the consequences by rubbing his ass into Oikawa’s pelvis.]

 

_♡_  
Oikawa ran a hand over his hair, once, twice and then thrice within the last twenty minutes of having look at those papers that were in the mail. Hinata didn’t look at them, he didn’t want to and Oikawa didn’t let him. 

He didn’t want Hinata to think about worrying things such as the increased water bills (due to their steamy shower times) and he didn’t want Hinata to overthink when realising he had been eating too much because of the gas bills.

It didn’t matter to Oikawa because as long as his lover was happy, then he was happy. It was as simple as that and if that meant he couldn’t take Hinata on a date this weekend then he’d just have to take more shifts at work because he knew Hinata was happy to just eat at home with home cooked food (Oikawa had somehow managed to get _even_ better at making his curry, Hinata experienced what he called a ‘foodgasm’)

Oikawa rubbed his hand over his face again, squeezing his jaw in his grasp before letting go with a sigh, it had been something like half an hour and he still hadn’t noticed the way Hinata was watching him. His eyes on the television and yet they still travelled to the stressed male in the apartment more than they should’ve.

He just couldn’t take that look on Tooru’s face, the one that made him look so miserable and annoyed, it made his posture slouch and Oikawa leaned forward to place his elbow on the table, resting his temple against his hand and Hinata huffed, both at the lack of attention and at the way Oikawa somehow managed to look more and more frustrated by the minute.

He got up, subtle in his movement as to not distract the male nor did he want to catch his attention as he walked around the couch, walking towards the small, round dinner table to finally make it to his boyfriend, only a metre away.

“Tooru,” he murmured softly, Oikawa had his phone in his hand, the banking app open as he sorted through what he should pay now and later, the ones he _had_ to pay now and the ones that were less significant at this point in time.

“Oi,” he grew louder, Oikawa merely glanced at him, frustrated, concentrating, “what is it, Shouyou?”

His voice was soft, tired and Hinata simply let a smile show on his face, he extended a hand to take the phone from Oikawa’s hand. The other boy watched him, confused, exhausted and Hinata felt his own energy deplete from the sight of him, he placed the phone down and then his fingers came around Oikawa’s wrist.

Hinata, quietly, moved closer and whispered, “move the chair out,” Oikawa did as he was told, elated to have his lover in his lap to hug and cuddle and then carry to the couch but he stopped, blushed and his eyes widened when Hinata suddenly sunk to his knees, on the floor in front of him.

“Help me..?”

He was asking for approval, as he needed to be reassured that this was okay and what Oikawa wanted (he wasted _no_ time in pulling his pants down over his ass a little, pulling them down at the front too to assist Hinata in getting his flaccid member out) and he sighed, the most elated and stress-relieving sigh he could muster when Hinata wrapped a single hand around him, pumping slowly and almost thoughtfully, Tooru was in a daze and Shouyou knew he was doing fine by the way his lover hissed when he laid a small kiss upon his tip.

“Oh,” he hummed, his head thrown back and Hinata listened to every breath, sigh and sound that came from his mouth, “Shouyou~..”

Shouyou licked, small cat licks around the head of his cock before finally grazing the tip of his nose down his entire penis and making a shiver run down Oikawa’s spine. Oikawa caught Hinata’s hair in his grasp and pulls slightly - not enough to hurt but enough to be incredibly suggestive and make the heat rush down to Shouyou’s nether regions - and in response, Hinata finally takes his boyfriends cock into his mouth, licking and sucking on him feverishly as his cheeks turn red and all his expressions; the sight of Hinata taking in Oikawa’s entire length, is ignited by the light on the ceiling that hangs right above the dinner table.

Oikawa is humming, huffing and moaning at this point and Hinata almost chokes when he feels Oikawa’s hips rut upwards and Oikawa shakes again when he feels the back of Hinata’s throat, “sh-shit, sorry” he huffed and Hinata hums, shaking his head lightly, watching Oikawa’s every expression to make sure he was doing it right, to make sure Oikawa was feeling good.

(He was.)

And just as Oikawa was about to lift his pelvis to keep going, to reach euphoria as Hinata kept licking (he was drooling, lips vibrating around Oikawa’s hardened cock) he paused, Oikawa didn’t open his eyes until he felt a breeze, warm and detached from his wet penis,

“Sh-Shou-shit, are you okay? Was it too much?”

Hinata huffed a smile, adorably sexy when he licked his lips because he knew Tooru was close, on his way to climaxing and cumming into his mouth but he stopped so that they could continue elsewhere (not because Oikawa thought his dick was too much for him.)

He couldn’t help feeling happy to know that Oikawa put his wellbeing over his stiff dick that was standing tall and ready to be relieved, 

“I’m fine,” he almost rolled his eyes and Oikawa looked at him as if he was a god, an angel - an ethereal being - “come on, Tooru, let’s go to the couch.”

He smiled, giddy and taking a hold of Oikawa’s floppy hand (he was in love again) to make him stand up, even though his dick was still erect, he lead the taller boy to the couch, going around the corner of it as Hinata stepped back, pushing Oikawa to sit down as he watched Hinata waste no time by pulling down his pants, he stepped closer and removed his underwear too.

“Shouyou..”

Hinata almost didn’t hear the sound of his name, Oikawa’s voice was so silent and he was so in awe, it was amazing, and Hinata pulled down Oikawa’s pants; the latter helped, and then he crawled into his lap.

He guided Oikawa’s finger to his mouth; licking and sucking his digits as they both made direct eye contact, (the intimacy and passion, the lust and the mesmerisation was hypnotising) and then he guided Oikawa’s wet finger to his own pink hole, his cheeks spread and Oikawa was drooling.

Hinata ripped his shirt off, kissed Oikawa on the lips, once, twice and thrice and then once he was ready, they both sighed in utter elation at the sensations.

 

_♡_  
“Hmm..” Hinata scrolled down on his phone, “we need milk, can you get it?”

Oikawa looked at the list from over his shoulder, “I’ll get the yoghurt too, hurry up though, I’m bored~!”

Oikawa’s shoulders were sagging, his posture slouched as he walked to the end of the aisle without Hinata by his side, he was scowling and Hinata smiled before turning to find the cleaning aisle when he spotted a familiar person already there,

“Kenma?”

He murmured under his breath, his saw more of the other boys face and relaxed, a grin growing on his lips, “Kenma!” 

The boy with the bicoloured hair flinched, eyes fidgeting from Hinata and then to the ground from the nervous, “o-oh, Shouyou, you scared me.”

“Sorry! What’re you doing here?”

Kenma grimaced (he assumed it was obvious as the two of them were in the supermarket, with baskets of groceries on their hands) but his cheeks turned pink when he recalled the exact reason that he was in this aisle, in this exact location,

“O-Oh..” Hinata turned pink at the sight of the condoms in front of him, lube to his right and there was even a packet of condoms in Kenma’s hand! He almost gave Kenma the satisfaction of not saying anything, but instead, he reached forward and grabbed a packet of XL condoms. He instantly put them in his basket.

Neither said anything.

And Hinata grabbed another packet.

“S-So, How’s Kuroo-san?” He brushed a hand through his hair, lightly pulling his hair to rid himself of the nerves and wondering where the hell his boyfriend was (unsure if he wanted him to come and save him or if both Hinata and Kenma should save themselves and leave.)

“He’s fine..” The pink was starting to face from Kenma’s cheeks, neither of them said anything about what had happened, “he’s at work right now, I-I uh.. I should get going though, he’ll..” He looked away and Hinata smirked, “he’ll be home soon..”

“Okay~ Kenma!” He laughed at Kenma’s expense, the latter rushed away in a haste and he almost ran into Oikawa on his way, “eh?”

Oikawa looked from Kenma and to Hinata with a raised brow, “isn’t that Kuroo’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I just ran into him,” he snickered, recalling what had occurred only moments ago and he looked up, around the bathroom necessities as he murmured notes to himself, thinking back to what they needed and didn’t, “you don’t need deodorant, right?” 

Oikawa shook his head, his eyes brightened when he found what he was looking for, “nope!” He answered cheekily, “but we need thes-“

He paused, his eyes analysing the exact brand and size that he had grabbed already in the basket, and there was two of them, “woah~ Shou-chan, I didn’t know you were so on top of things, huh?” He was smirking, eyes giving Hinata a once over when the latter had found what he needed. Oikawa shrugged and threw the condoms back into the shelf,

“Tooru, can you grab that soap, please,” he moved back, down from his tiptoes and Oikawa grinned (another pro of having a small boyfriend) and instead of getting the item he was asked to get, he stood behind Hinata and quickly put his hands under his armpits.

Hinata sputtered and turned red, feeling his feet lift off of the ground as his shoulders were raised and he murmured under his breath, “I can’t believe you..”

“Waaah, Shouyou, you’re so tall~!”

Hinata grumbled to himself and swiped the soap off of the shelf, _who the hell puts soap on the top shelf, anyway?_

_It’s because you like a different soap that no one else buys, Shou-chan!_

 

_♡_  
Hinata could’ve fallen asleep right then and there if he wasn’t worried about the oil of the frying pan spitting at him and burning him. He held a towel around his hand as the bacon jumped and darkened on the stove, yawning for the sixth time in the morning with nothing but an oversized shirt on (Oikawa’s shirt) and his mouth salivated at the scent of the bacon.

Oikawa had gone to bed late last night (Hinata grew too tired to wait for him) and by the way he simply fell to the bed and fell asleep brought about a worried Hinata which led him to willingly choose to wake up earlier (a lot earlier) than usual so that he could surprise his lover.

_“Ack!”_

But _screw this bacon_ and the _damn_ oil that always managed to hit him in a completely different spot which made the boy look like a panicked weirdo who kept jumping every five seconds when he got burnt.

Even when he put the spatula in between him and the frying pan, it didn’t work. Hinata glared at the meat and swore under his breath without having a chance to hear Oikawa open the bedroom door and come up behind him,

_“Acck!”_ He flinched again but for a different reason now when Oikawa had cupped Hinata’s ass in his hand, squeezed quickly and then released with a tired yet giddy grin, Oikawa leaned back when Hinata whirled around with a glare, his cheeks pink and then he mumbled, “morning..”

The same hands came back on him, in the same spot (Hinata’s skin grew goosebumps at the touch) and Oikawa revelled in the feeling in his chest that grew when he moved his hands up, one under Hinata’s arms, his fingers feeling Hinata torso through the thin fabric and another hand going over his shoulder to cage him into Oikawa’s bare chest, warm and smooth and feeling like _home._

“Good morning, my precious tenshi~” He kissed the shell of Hinata’s ear, the latter sucked in a breath but he didn’t stop, making sure that the bacon wouldn’t burn, not while he was watching them,

“I love you, Shouyou..”

He paused, the flipping of that bacon that would surely spit oil on him was left unflipped for a moment longer and Hinata’s heart skipped a beat, “I love you too, Tooru.” His cheeks lifted (Oikawa knew he was smiling) and the tips of his ears turned red, Tooru grinned, “you’re my everything, I don’t need anything when I have you~”

Hinata laughed, “you’re so cheesy!” 

 

_♡_  
It started when Oikawa went to the bathroom in the morning, Hinata had already left for college, his first class was at eight and Oikawa washed his face before his eyes narrowed in a small, yellow piece of paper on the mirror.

He took the paper; a sticky note and held it closer and a grin grew on his face,

_‘good morning, Tooru, have a great day!’_

He took the note with him to the kitchen and placed it on the counter, putting on the kettle before he faltered at the sight of another paper, the smile grew on his face instantly, he leapt to it to grab it and read the contents,

_‘you’re so amazing!’_

This note had a smiley face, a huge smile and two dots for eyes and Oikawa felt his chest grow warm for it was completely random and yet so like Shouyou. There were more too, Oikawa found them continuously and he couldn’t help feeling as if Hinata knew him much better than he thought he did and the thought just made him excited,

_‘you make me smile like no one else!!’_

He found it on his favourite pillow on the couch, the one he would hug into his chest when he was sitting alone and he had been, sitting there with with his sweet bread that he had gotten from the cupboard, he laughed, squeezing the pillow closer into his chest and the butterflies in his stomach went rampage.

_‘i miss you!:(‘_

The fact that it had been written when they were both still in the apartment made Oikawa’s cheeks hurt and he took the note from where it had been on the latest volleyball magazine in his room and took them all to pile them into the drawer of his bedside table.

He went to the cupboard in the living room after that, throwing his head back with laughter from the sight of another note, still stuck on the pile of sticky notes and Hinata _knew_ he’d do the same to him.

Oikawa took the note off, _‘i love you more than I love food!!’_

And he began writing five more notes. Soon after he had to go back to his room to get changed into his work uniform, he grabbed his keys, wallet and dashed out of the door so utterly in love that he had to call Iwa-chan and rant about it with the most stupidest, love-stricken grin on his face the entire time.

 

Hinata arrived home, he came through the entryway - fully aware that the apartment was empty of anyone but him - and he went to the kitchen, his eyes finding the pot of food instantly and the bright, yellow note that sat on top of it, 

_‘good evening, shouyou, I had a great day, thankyou~’_

Hinata giggled to himself, place the note in his pocket and proceeded to take out some dinner for himself to eat, still embarrassed and excited to have done such a sappy thing for his boyfriend.

He took his plate and sat on the floor in front of the television, placing his plate on the table and he turned to take a pillow from the couch and place it behind his back but he stopped when a small paper made itself present,

Hinata grinned, plucked the paper from the floor where it had fallen and read it eagerly,

_‘I know I am ♡’_

And he snickered because he should’ve expected this from the start, someone like Oikawa would do this without a doubt and Hinata place the note beside him to find the next notes within their home. He ate his dinner in peace and once the plate was empty, he found himself staring at the clock for a short while, four hours until he comes home, and he sighed, looking back to the television in boredom.

Later he went to the bathroom and peeled off his clothes, throwing his jacket, pants and shirt on the floor as he turned on the bathroom light, his eyes instantly found the spot on the mirror where he had placed the first note, the corner of his lips lifted and he opened the door of the shower to turn the water on.

He had put his body directly under the shower head and bent over moments later to grab the coconut vanilla body wash but he faltered when his eyes focused on the note on top of the bottle

_‘of course, I do’_

Hinata grinned, water dripping onto his face and he grabbed the corner of the note to place it on the door so he could take it with him, he shook his head at Oikawa’s way of answering his notes and adored the way his cheeks started hurting from smiling so much.

 

_‘i miss you too’_

Burying himself in the futon of their bed, Hinata held his phone in front of him, scrolling through social media to see memes and posts written by his friends as they shared and commenting on things alike,

Hinata moved to his side, resting his head on the pillow and he snaked an arm up and under his pillow, to rest in one of his favourite positions. While doing so, his fingers crinkled the small paper under his pillow [(it was actually Oikawa’s pillow as he had a habit of sprawling his body from his side over to his boyfriends) the scent left in the bed when he was alone was simply intoxicating and comforting at the same time.]

_‘i love me too’_

He had drawn a wink face and Hinata buried his face in the pillow he laid on with a goofy smile taking over his face, sighing at the thought of his boyfriend who would be coming home soon to him.

 

_♡_  
Hinata walked into the empty building, it was relatively small, comforting and not too extravagant for neither of them. Oikawa had been settling things with the real estate lady as Hinata wandered from room to room, his eyes lighting up at everything he could see.

Like the cute kitchen, the cool stove top and the counter where he could see Oikawa and himself making breakfast together, or the spare bedroom down the hall that could be turned into something cool like a recreational room or even another bedroom (if the situation called for it.)

And the ‘waaah~!’ And ‘woooah!?’’s couldn’t stop spilling from his mouth, pink painting his cheeks when he turned to see Kageyama following him around the rooms, Iwaizumi had also been around, the two of them helping to pick a home that Oikawa had asked Hinata to move into together,

“Whaddya think of this, huh, Kageyama?” He sounded smug but he was also concerned, Kageyama shrugged, “it’s nice.” 

“Huh? Just nice?” Hinata turned away, his eyes gleaming and Iwaizumi caught the way Hinata looked as if he was in a dream, mesmerised by the home he would be living in, with his boyfriend (maybe soon to be fiancé) and Kageyama scrunched his brows, “Yeah! Got a problem, huh?!”

Hinata flinched, dashing behind Iwaizumi as the latter watched, annoyingly used to their antics, “w-wanna fight?!” 

“Tenshi-chan~!” Oikawa raced in, a wide grin on his face with two arms outstretched to his boyfriend and Hinata looked at him, a smile blooming on his face instantaneously and Iwaizumi hated how their smiles were so genuine and _happy,_ he clicked his tongue and Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, keeping their bodies close as he smirked, “don’t worry, Iwa-chan, you can come sleep over whenever you want, we have a spare room, you know~?”

Iwaizumi glared at him and even if he was happy for them, he still would’ve liked to smack that smile off his face. Nonetheless, he sighed and exited the room, Kageyama following soon after while the lovebirds stayed in the master bedroom (empty and ready to be filled by them) simply swaying in their spot while Hinata stayed oddly quiet,

“what’re you thinking, Shou-chan?”

He hummed, Oikawa dipped his nose into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and he grinned, still in disbelief that they had bought a house together, 

“I-…” 

“Hm?” Oikawa waited, planting a chaste kiss once, twice and thrice upon Hinata’s skin, the spots that lined from his shoulder to his neck and Hinata moved an arm up to grip Oikawa’s arm that went across his chest, “I can’t believe we did this, I’m.. I'm really happy, Tooru.”

He smiled, a stupid grin on his face that Hinata felt, Oikawa hummed, comfortingly and undeniably happy, accomplished, _in love,_ and they could’ve stayed like that for hours because they were moving forward with each other and that’s all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*tenshi = angel_
> 
> _domestic OTP prompts ~ https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158543514634/domestic-otp-prompts_
> 
> _finally finished!! I stayed up until like four doing this, it's super long and I hope you enjoy it!! I loved being able to participate in OiHina week, I look forward to more!!:D_


End file.
